starwars the clone wars: Bloodfued
by Awsome Dude 94
Summary: A new sith genral has entered the clonewars can the jedi stop him or will he crush the republic.
1. Bloodfued

**Hay You guys here's a fic., I'll be doing this while I wait for reviews on my other story to start flowing. So sit back and enjoy. Also there is no Grevious in here. P.s. Praise, flames, and tips are all accepted. And of course I own nothing accept my oc.**

_there will always be _dark_ shadows for any bright lights. _

One day on the Republic home world of Corasaunt Obi-wan-Kenobi spoke to his former padawan Anakin Skywalker , until his wrist communicator went off. When he answered it revealed a hologram of a jedi swinging his lightsabor in a defensive style. "Master Tianus what's happening!" he asked in alarm. "Our troops are decimated . Need evac from Felucia A.S.A..P. Hurry lord Bloodfued is after us! ." he said then the blaster fire shot behind him as he started to dodge and swing furiously at what appeared to be nothing. Obi-wan was about ask what he was doing when Tianus' lightsabor came in contact with an invisible foe. His eyes widened in shock and awe. Then Tianus was knocked down and his lightsabor went flying out of his hand. He put his hands up in a desperate last ditch ever to protect himself and then the hologram disappeared. "Master Tianus ,come in Master Tianus .Master are you there!" he yelled in alarm. Anakin looked at him worryingly.

**Felucia…**

Obi-wan's signal was cut off by a large boot crushing it. A clawed hand rose into the air and the droids ceased fire on the downed cruiser. Six jedI were all that remained. Mace Windu, Aayla Secura, Shaak-ti, Shorg, Mor'gie, and young Carric. "He is unstoppable." sighed Shorg tiredly and worryingly as he deactivated his lightsabor. "He is indeed skilled in both combat and in leadership. We've never been out maneuvered by droids ever before." added Shaak-ti "Forget that when did he even hit us? I mean we didn't even sense him. One minute its calm and peaceful the next were being ambushed. " yelled Mor'gie. "We're Doomed" said Carric coldly. "Enough!" they all turned to face Windu "We are jedI not cowards we have faced worse then him . And If work together we can defeat him.". His words gave them new hope but

then it was quickly erased when the new sith lord spoke up "JedI your army is no more there are only six of you left. Give in and I'll kill you quickly and honor ably or resist and suffer. Your choice. Either way you will soon be one with the force." he stated calmly. Carric couldn't take it any more, he activated his lightsabor and charged toward the opening the statement came from yelling a fierce battle cry. "No!" yelled Mor'gie to his padawan but it was too late. Force lighting that was actually crimson red(like in T.F.U. ultimate sith edition) hit him and sent him off his feet, a dark figure then came down on him. Then lord Bloodfued ripped poor Carric's arm off. Carric screamed in agonizing pain before Bloodfued beat him to death with it. Mace windu was able to get a good look at him as he watched in horror. He was humanoid and about his height and had eyes that were completely black expect for his iris witch was an eerie blue. But his most freighting physical features were his claws and his teeth witch were all big k-nines(like in 30 days of night)!He wore a chrome shoulder pad lined with blood red that went a bit higher then his shoulder on his left shoulder . On the right shoulder he a brownish/yellowish shoulder also lined with red that cuped his shoulder. The rest of his armor (knee pads, chest plates, armored boots, and metal cuffs )was also that dark color. The cloth he were was black. And finally he saw the sith's hooded cape that was outline in blood red. Bloodfued slowly walked towards them until Mor'gie attacked him furiously. He then ran faster than any speeder in creation. He then ran past him towards Shorg . Before he could react Bluedfued jumped up and sliced him with his claws. Aayla and Shaak-ti attacked in unison but he blocked with his cuffs. They were surprised that their weapons caused no damage. "Sorry no touchy. Its mandorlorien metal." he said. The pair backed away slowly. Then all four attacked in unison but he simply dodged, blocked, and sliced his way past them with little effort. Then Mor'gie successfully stabbed him in his lower torso. But Bloodfued just smiled before grabbing him biting on his neck. He then sucked all his blood out and drinking it. The sith then let his dead body fall and the lightsabor deactivated and fell next to him. "This is no sith this is a savage animal." said Windu. "Hurtful, not. But next time aim for the heart or the head that will work not that you'll ever get the chance." he spoke. "Did he just tell us his weakness?" asked Aayla "No shit lady." answered Bloodfued smugly before force pushing into a wall. Shaak-ti then attacked but he back handed her. Then he threw her into Aayla, knocking them both out cold. "Uh, the great Mace Windu any last words.". Windu replied by getting into a fight stance. "I'm guessing no ." he said before attacking. Windu followed suit and lunged into battle knowing very well he could not hope to beat lord Bloodfued.

To be continued….

**Know that was a cool chapter. So review please and tell me what you think. **J


	2. Battle on felucia

_To survive is to never give in to fear_

Obi-wan had assembled a squad of ARC troopers the best of the best. As the clones piled in to the gunship Obi-wan could sense master Windu was in need of help. "Sergeant are you and your men ready?" the sergeant nodded and said "Yes general.", "Good we leave immediately .". As they made lift off Obi -wan thought to himself "We're coming master Windu just hang on a little more.".

**Felucia…**

Mace Windu had fought with all his might but to avail. He jumped over Bloodfued and sliced at him at the same time but he blocked. He attempted to stab Windu but he twisted out of the way ,in response the jedi copied him but the sithlord simply stepped to the side and dodged. He then grabbed his four arm and twisted it forcing him to drop his lightsaber. And Bloodfued finished the combo by slamming him on the floor, then throwing him into a wall. Windu jumped to his feet and attempted to called his lightsabor back to him but Bloodfued crush it into a ball with the force. Mace immediately called Shorg's saber to him. A green blade sprung to life just in time to stop him from getting bashed in the face by one of Bloodfueds cuffs. "Give in jedi scum you've already lost ." "So it would appear." then Windu let out a massive force repulse sending the sith into a wall. "This is where it gets interesting ." said Bloodfued. He slashed at Windu but he only scratched his robes because Windu dodged. The jedi master slashed at him and the sithlord who narrowly ducked under it then Mace sliced downward causing Bloodfued to jump out of the way by a few centimeters. They circled each other in an attempt to find a weak spot or a hole in their opponent's defenses. They then resumed the battle.

**Ten minutes later outside…**

The Republic gunship finally arrived. They dropped bombs on the unsuspecting army super battle droids and commando droids, and continued their mission. They then blew a hole in the ship and dropped clones ten clones and Obi-wan inside they walked cautiously walked around until they herd a whizzing sound ahead. Obi-wan then said " Come on there this way.". They ran a few meters and turned a corner to find Windu and Bloodfued locked in a duel that very few could replicate if any. The two combatants attacked with moves the other could barely saw coming let alone try to block. But any one could see that Mace was not doing as well as his rival his robes were torn in several spots. He was also battered and bruised. Obi-wan ordered his ARC troopers to open fire. Bloodfued found himself blocking and deflecting oncoming blaster fire while Windu joined his comrades. "Obi-wan Kenobi didn't your mother teach you never to interrupt a sith while he's in combat." joked Bloodfued. "No I don't seem to recall that" "Sucks for you.". Bloodfued then jumped and landed behind the clones and unleashed a force repulse of his own but it was much more powerful in fact it disintegrated the five ARC troopers who got caught in it(like in T.F.U.2). Obi-wan and Mace then engaged the sithlord . The three fought fiercely for well over two minutes. "Master Kenobi hold him off while I get masters Shaak-ti and Secura." ordered Windu "Don't worry master Windu I can handle him for now." replied Kenobi . "Key word for now jedi scum .". Kenobi slashed at his legs but he jumped over it then he took a swipe at Kenobi's head who ducked under. But Bloodfued hit him with his cuff sending him staggering backwards. Kenobi comes back to his senses just in time to dodge another attack from Bloodfued. But as they got Aayla and Shaak-ti out of there the sithlord sent force lighting at master Windu. Then the clone commander pushed Windu out of the and took the blow in the chest killing him instantly. That sacrifice gave Windu and the other clone troopers an opening to escape leaving Obi-wan to deal with the with the sith alone . "I hate it when people intervene." muttered Bloodfued. Kenobi attacks him with two slashes and then brought l down his lightsabor down in an arc all of witch Bloodfued blocks with ease. Obi-wan could feel the blood trickle down from wear he was hit but ignored the pain and continued to battle Bloodfued. Bloodfued didn't even break a sweat but obi-wan was winded and was beat up. Then all of a sudden the gunship blew a second hole in the ship. Obi-wan jumped on the ship as it fired three missiles at Bloodfued. Bloodfued used his speed to out run the missiles making two crash into one another and finally stopped the last in mid air with the force before turning it towards the ship that fired it. "Return to sender." Bloodfued said simply before releasing his grip on it. Obi-wan and Mace Windu deflected it with the force causing it to impact on the ground. Then Bloodfued actually ran up the wall and the ceiling before jumping of the ceiling in an attempt to reach the jedi and remaining clone troopers, but an ARC trooper shot him in the shoulder knocking him out of the sky. And with that they hauled ass out of there. Bloodfued got up and his wound like the inflicted by the healed extremely fast. Bloodfued laughed and said "Now the republic will finally know of my existence. This is were the real fun begins.". He began his stroll back to the remainder of his army. Meanwhile on the Republic gunship no one felt like celebrating. Even if their had been a succes especially since two jedi were completely unconscious. "Who was your commander" asked Windu "His name was Gunner sir." answered the nearest trooper. "Then we shall honor him and every one else who fell this day with a moment of silence." concluded Windu. For the rest of the voyage home no else spoke.

**One hour later on Corasaunt…**

They had just delivered the news of the situation to the councl. "This Bloodfued could prove most trouble some in fact the tides of the war are already being turned against us because of this young man(Bloodfued is 17)."said Ki-adi-mundi "This why we must knight more jedi." added Shak-ti who just walked in from the infirmary. "Yes this is why its mandatory we forget the trials and knight Anakin Skywalker." said Obi-wan "Preposterous the trials are always needed." boomed Master Krell. "I'm with master Kenobi you have not seen this sith's strength its unimaginable. Plus Skywalker has ready bested many of the trials." stated master Windu "But he's too impulsive." protested anther jedi. Then Yoda said "Difficult times these are. Needed are these actions ,knighted young Skywalker will be." he finished with finality in his voice and so it was.

**To be continued… **


	3. Anti gravity brawl

_A step towards the path of good begins with an act of mercy. _

**8 months after Felucia… **

Bluedfued Stood in the control room of the **Melevelence **gazing at the unsuspecting Republic cruisers through the window. "Sir shall we begin charging the ion cannon?" asked a droid Bloofued just stood there as he drank from his cup filled with blood. "Sir, is that a yes?" "Charge the ion cannon and fire." ordered the sith with a sad and bored tone. "Roger, roger." said the droid. As he watched the jedi cruisers be easily destroyed after having there power disabled by the ion cannon, he thought "This is no way to fight where's the action and the thrill of combat. This is simply just a cowards way of doing thing without having to get his hands dirty.". And to make matters worse Count Dooku decided to contact him "Oh great the king of pussies wants to civilize me again." he muttered under his breath. " Bloodfued what is the **Malevolence 's** productivity ." "Well we have just destroyed another republic fleet but the way I see it this is cowardly and quite frankly a boring way to do things ." answered the sith generally annoyed. "What you think of this vessel means little to me general. And this method of attack is much more efficient than others." "Do you think I give a rat's ass about efficiency. I have a reputation of being a jedi slaughter machine to uphold and defeating my foes like this is slowly but undoubtedly ruining it. And to top it all off I pretty sure if I don't get a good fight soon I am going to go completely insane!" yelled the young general. "You will captain and protect this vessel at all cost you impatient and impulsive animal." " Hay I'm not the pussy coward here Dooku.". "Sir we've picked up escape pods on the scanners." said a droid in response Bloodfued said "There's a jedi in one of those pods ." " A jedi , send a pod hunter out immediately!" ordered Dooku "No. I'm going out there and doing the job myself ." said Bloodfued "You will do no such thing. You will…." Dooku was cut off when Bloodfued waved his hand over the control panel shutting off the transmission, not even bothering to think of a excuse to tell the older sithlord why he cut the communications. He drank the last of his beverage and headed out towards the air lock. But before he left he said "Your in charge and if Dooku calls again don't answer or your as good as scrap got it." he stated as he pointed towards a random droid. The droid didn't even bother to object it was too scared of him just like most droids and people who met him.

**Meanwhile in an escape pod floating in space…. **

Jedi master Plo koon sat in an escape pod gazing out into the endless vacuum known as space. "How could we have been hit so hard and so fast." a voice came from behind him. He turns to see three other survivors named Boost, Sinker, commander Wolfe. This was true at first they were strolling happily along practily care free and now here they in a powerless escape pod loosing oxygen and inarguably helpless. "This must be the work of that new general of theirs." said Koon "I've heard rumors about him. That he's some separatist experiment and now he's part monster, part man and all invincible." said Booster worryingly. "So it would appear." replied Koon darkly.

"Hey you guys over here." called Sinker they all joined him by the window to see another escape pod floating around. "Commander Wolfe contact that pod." ordered Koon "Sorry no can do general. Our communications are out like everything else." replied Wolfe. "Hay general why don't you just wave em around." said Sinker, Koon replied by waving his hand thus turning the escape pod around with the force. But the sight they saw made him regret it. They the pod had had been busted wide open with dead clones floating by. "Their pod been busted open, you think it's a pod hunter?" asked Booster . Koon looked harder to find some claw marks on sides of the pod. "I'm afraid not it appears to be the work of Bloodfued ." all three of the clones almost had a heart attacks when they heard him uttered those words. "Ah, shit things just went from bad to terrible!" said Wolfe in an understandably alarmed fashion. "Indeed it does appear this to be a most dire situation." said Koon in a surprisingly calm matter but then he sensed something out there. "He's here." stated Koon simply sensing his dark essence. "I am going out there to face him you three get the power back on." "But sir you can't its space." cried Wolfe "No need to worry trooper my biology allows me to survive in space for a short time." said Koon reassuringly.

**Outside….**

Koon waited outside for his foe lightsabor hilt at hand "I know your out there." he said. He then spotted a man wearing black but no helmet float towards him. He heard communicator go static and then heard "Was it really that obvious." he joked after hacking his communicator, "You're a bit shorter than I expected." "Hay nobodies perfect any ways it's a pleasure to both meet and slay you Plo-Koon of the jedi order." he stated somewhat in a cocky way. "Are you done yet." "Wait. I'm surprised you haven't noticed that I'm not wearing a helmet. Okay I'm done." "Oh believe me I have noticed but I'm trying to stay focused ." "Yes well you don't need to breath when your already dead.". Bloodfued then lunged on to the piece of debris Plo was on and went for his head with a swipe of his claws. Plo ducked under and activated his blue lightsabor and swung horizontally but Bloodfued saw this coming and blocked with his cuffs. Plo spins and swings at his foe but he jumps out of the way, Plo-Koon then throws his lightsabor at Blodfued who back flips over it. When he lands shoots force lighting at Koon and hits his mark. He cries in pain before he is pushed into the body of a dead clone. Bloodfued rushes in to finish his prey but Koon jumps over him and kicks him into the escape pod before retrieving his lightsabor. Bloodfued then unleashes a force repulse that disintegrated any nearby debris , Plo used the force to block enough of its power to keep him from being disintegrated but it still sent him flying. "You are truly skilled only the most skilled jedi can use that move but I have never seen someone do it with such power ." "Thanks I try and your not so bad yourself too bad I have to you kill though." they then jumped at each other and combat resumed.

**Meanwhile…. **

A short distance away from the fight a small ship called the _Twilight _exited hyperspace. Four being were inside two droids and two jedi. Anakin Skywalker and his padawan . "Well , here we are." said Anakin. The fourteen year old togruta female that sat in the seat next to him had a concerned look on her face "Wait a second. I thought you said we weren't looking for survivors!" she protested "Doing what the council says is one thing. How we go about doing it is another. That's what I'm trying to teach you Ahsoka.". She smiled as she understood. "You seem to be worried about master Plo." he noted Ahsoka nodded "He was the one who found me and brought to the jedi temple.". Anakin nodded he felt the same about Qui-Gon-Gin and Obi-wan. The R-2 began to squeak loudly. "What is it R-2?" he questioned. He got more squeaks and beeps. "He picked up a life form in the debris lets go! " he stated as he punched in. the coordinates R-2 gave him.

When they arrived their jaws dropped at the sight of Plo-Koon and Bloofued fighting and the sith wasn't wearing a helmet. The watch as they jumped at each other and as the sith grabbed one arm the the other before head butting him, then he kneed Koon in the gut, and finally choked him with his hand and force pushing him. Plo went through a piece of debris before hitting another. After seeing this Ahsoka said "We gotta help him!" "No Ahsoka I'll help him you stay here.". She was about to protest until she saw the look he gave her so instead she crossed over her chest with a sigh. Anakin got a helmet on and got out there.

**In space….**

Bloodfued lifted Plo by his collar and was about to finish the fight when Anakin Skywalker threw piece of debris strait into his face making him release Koon . After regaining his senses he looked around the area and spotted Anakin. "The chosen one., is it my birthday? Well it must be because I get to kill, Anakin is it." "Yes its Anakin and its time some takes you into custody.". This earns a laugh from Bloofued before he jumps up and disappears Anakin and Plo went back to back. Thank you for the assist Master Skywalker." "Hay any time master Plo." "Be warned Skywalker Bloodfued is truly skilled even if he uses no lightsabor." "Oh come on he can't be that good." as if to challenge that statement the sith appears in between them. They both stab but he had hoped for this, he redirects them past each other then he elbows the in the back and drives his knuckles into the backs of their heads knocking them down. When they try to get he shocks them with his infamous red force lighting. "Pity and I thought this would be a challenge." he spoke as he proceeded to shock them to death then a laser shot him in the arm and then the leg thus stopping the force lighting. He looks to see Sinker and Boost. " Did we interrupt your concentration." said Sinker "Too bad for you." added Boost they then proceeded to open fire. Bloodfued proceeded to fight his foes while dodging blaster fire but he did it with ease. He deflected one laser that almost hit one of the clones. "Got it!" yelled Wolfe as power came back on and he began to head for the _Twilight _with Boost and Sinker. "Lets make things more interesting." said the sith lord, he then turned the other pod around towards the _Twilight _and then shocked it causing the engines to engage sending it strait at the ship. "Ahsoka!" cried Anakin before redirecting the pod causing it to just miss its mark. "Master Plo get on the ship now. I can handle him." Plo nodded and headed for the ship. "Master Plo." cried Ahsoka as she hugged her old friend when came through the door "Its good to see you as well young soka." he stated as he returned the hug before going to check on his men. Meanwhile outside Anakin and Bloodfued were battling it out. Anakin made five quick attacks all of witch Bloodfued blocked. Bloodfued then made the countered with six moves that Skywalker dodged. The jedi stabbed at the sithlord's heart but he side stepped. Anakin felt his throat constrict before being lifted off the ground. Bloodfued had him in a force choke with his left hand. He throws into a piece of debris to the right without letting go of his grip. Tried to keep a grip on the debris before thrown into another to the left. He then slammed Skywalk Ron a piece of debris above him and finally slammed hi on the debris he stood on. But then Bloodfued unleashed a massive force push sending Anakin into yet another piece of debris. Bloodfued then sent force lighting at him but he deflected it towards Bloodfued while saying "Here's a taste of your own medicine Bloodfued.". He cried in pain as he got hit by his own lighting. Anakin got on the ship but Bloodfued jumped on the window and came face to face with Ahsoka. He raised his fist up to beak through the glass while saying "Here's Bloodfued!" But he stopped when he saw that look of fear in her eyes. He then A woman say. "You know not every should fear." "What?" he said but he before he could ponder what he heard Anakin , Ahsoka , and Koon pushed him off the ship and got out of there. When they left Bloodfued started laughing manically. If you saw you might of thought he was mad. "Holy crap that was ariot and now I won't go insane." he stated as he headed towards the **Melevalence.**


	4. Journey towards the Malevalance

_to persevere is to do the near impossible. _

Bloodfued entered his room and put his hood down before laying on his bed. He just got yelled at by Dooku for letting them escape and now the news of their secret weapon will be revealed and all that shit. He started to let his mind drift "Why did I hesitate I've killed padawans before but why not her? What's so different about her that I couldn't kill her. And that voice what the fuck was that voice all about. It may be because she's reminding of someone from my past someone I never wanted to harm. What was my past anyway. I can't remember any of it.". It was true he didn't know anything about his past. In fact he only remembered his nick name any other information he didn't have. He only remembered from when he woke up in a lab and seeing Dooku and even then Dooku hated him. Then Dooku gave him a medallion and said without it he would perish in the sun. He also told him that his family was killed by a jedi he wasn't sure he believed him but what did he have to loose. He got up and went to the hanger to wait and plan for Skywalker's attack in an attempt to forget about these thoughts it didn't work.

**Meanwhile…. **

On a Republic Cruiser Anakin Skywalker was going over his attack stragity with the most skilled clone pilots around. Shadow Squadron. They had to hit the **Malevelance **fast and hard or many more lives will be lost. Admiral Yularen was explaining the basic details to the plan before handing it off to general Skywalker. "Thank you admiral." said Skywalker as he moved over to hologram of their target the **Malevelance **R-2 was projecting**. **Before he began to speak he spotted Master Plo-koon and Ahsoka Tano had made it for briefing. "Since we can't go full strength on the **Malevelance **because of the ion cannon, I believe a squad of bombers can evade it and get close enough for a direct attack. Were gonna be targeting the bridge. It will destroy the ship's controls and hopefully general Bloodfued, bringing this war closer to an end." he finished. There was a nervous shuffle of feet from the clones. Bloodfued was the biggest baddy of the war to date. He had slaughtered numerous jedi and uncountable clones, not to mention he drinks the blood of any living creature he chooses. Most of the clones even began calling him "Blood sucker".

"Skywalker is taking a big risk." Koon noted. Skywalker finished the briefing and said "Pilots, to your ships." All the pilots got up and quickly got to their ships. Anakin Turned to see Koon and Ahsoka walking up to him "Skywalker your plan is most…aggressive to say the least. Do you think your squadron can handle this." questioned Koon. "You tell me." he turns to a group of clones "Macthstick!" he yells. The clone known as Macthstick turns to face his general "You think we can do this?" Macthstick then straitens and said "Without a doubt sir, we're Shadow Squadron minimal casualties , maximum effectiveness ." "Admirable, but even minimal casualties can lead to a failed mission." Koon stated while turned to Skywalker." And with Bloodfued on that ship the defenses will be incredible." Ahsoka stated adding to Koon's concern. "Won't be a problem snips. We're taking that ship down and Bloodfued with it." the general stated before walking off with admiral Yularen. "He seems to inspire great confidence in his troops." Koon noted. Ahsoka chuckled and said " He does lead by example.". Then Koon stiffened up "Master Plo what is it?" asked Ahsoka worryingly. Koon placed hand on his head while saying "I felt a great surge of anger then power like I have never felt before." Ahsoka looked confused and said "What does that mean?" "It means someone has made Bloodfued very angry."

**On the Malevelance….**

"**What**!." yelled Bloodfued at the top his lungs. " You have Your orders General." "I will not attack a medical station.1)there's no sport in going after prey that's already injured 2)it's not my style and 3)where's all the fun and honor." "Follow your orders for once in your life." "Oh yay kiss my ass Dooku." "You will follow these orders and attack this republic medical base with out it their troops will die and that is final.". Before Bloodfued could reply at all Dooku cuts the transmission making his order final. "God I hate him." he said right before he slices a random droid in half and stating " Change course to the medical base by Naboo.". The droids did just that as Bloodfued checked up on his surprise for Anakin Skywalker. "Soon it will be time to see just how good of a pilot Anakin Skywalker is." he spoke darkly right before chuckling about the thought of blowing the chosen one to pieces.

**Meanwhile on The Republic jedi cruiser…. **

Skywalker was arguing with Ahsoka as usual. "Admit it you don't like my flying ." she stated accusingly. Anakin was struggling badly trying to come up with a good lie when Plo-koon and Admiral Yularen walked in. "Spies have located the Malevelance in the Ryndellia system." Yularen informed the general "That near the Naboo system isn't that where our medical base is?" questioned Skywalker "Yes and it will most likely be his next target." Answered Koon "But fortunately there are many star clusters in the Ryndllia system. This will be making Bloodfued's trip all the more difficult." added Koon. Ahsoka hesitated before speaking "This isn't Bloodfued's style he had never attacked a medical station before. Has he even attacked anyone who couldn't fight back before?" she questioned. She did have a point this was new for Bloodfued. After all the **Malelance **never attacked a medical transports convoys and squadrons yes. But a medical station or anything defenseless never. "Could Dooku be forcing him to do this?, doesn't matter we have to stop him before he destroys the medical base." stated Anakin in voice of priority "Yes and we'll have to take a little short cut to get there before the **Malevelance**." stated Koon firmly. "We?" asked Skywalker " I'll be going with you and by the looks of it you need all the help you can get.". Skywalker nodded and said "Your ship is already set to go. Come on Ahsoka lets get going." Ahsoka waved goodbye to master Plo as she followed her master out.

**In space… **

Twelve y-wing bombers and a jedi fighter were all prepared to enter the nebula in front of them. "This short cut should take us strait to the station. And the **Malevelance**." stated Skywalker. In his jedi fighter Koon added "A nebula can be very unpredictable. We should use caution." "N o worries, general shadow squadron can handle it." reassured a cloned named Braodside. The fighters entered the nebula prepared for anything. "Does something trouble you, Ahsoka." she sighed and stated "So you noticed." " wasn't hard to sense my padwan. So tell me what's on your mind snips?" " Its about Bloodfued." his smile immediately vanished "Ahsoka why would you be thinking of him. I mean he's a sithlord ,he's killed countless jedi, and to top it all off he's drank the Blood of most of them. He's a monster." she was surprised by his sudden out burst then remembered something "But then why didn't kill me when he had the chance" "Well he has killed people as young as you before maybe you reminded of someone. But what I want to know is how he can breath in space without a helmet." "He did say he did not require air to survive since he's already dead." chimed in Koon after listening in. Anakin and Ahsoka were visualy shocked " He must have been lying its properly from some sepertist experiment." reasoned Skywalker "That reminds me shouldn't we pity him? I mean its not likely he was born that way someone probably made him like that. He's a creature that can no longer have a normal life." "Maybe we should pity him but that doesn't change the fact he's a murderer or that he's attack a medical base." answered Anakin firmly. Ahsoka nodded and tried to stay focused but kept thinking of Bloodfued.

**Later….**

"The scanners are useless!" complained Ahsoka as she smacked the computer. "This is real flying. No scanners, you just feel your way through." stated Skywalker to his padawan with a big ass smile. "He's right Ahsoka. Clear your mind, and you'll see the path." "I can't see anything path or space.". This earned a chuckle from Skywalker. Broadside then spoke up " I always know where I'm going." "Where might that be?" Tano asked. Braodside replied with "I'm going to blow away that ship and its boss." that earned a chuckle from Plo "I can't recall ever hearing a clearer a path." the clones then laughed actually enjoying this time before the battle. " So master where did you hear about this short cut." " Its an old smuggler's route. Used to hear about it all the time on Tatooine." "A smugglers route? Oh goody." She said sarcastically." "They call it Balmora run.". Koon then immediately straitens and says "Balmora run?" he asked alarmed and then on cue Ahsoka informs "I'm picking up a contact, and it pretty big.". Koon speaks up again the alarm in his voice more present than ever "Skywalker, its too dangerous!". "We have no choice. We need to catch the **Malevelance**." stated Skywalker not understanding the danger not that he was trying. "Picking up another contact and this ones bigger." "Skywalker!, Balmora run is the nesting grounds of the giant Nebray Mantas!" yelled Koon. Ahsoka saw a contact a contact pretty close to the ship. She turned the turret, and gasps when she sees a giant creature fly towards them. "Evasive action!" yelled Skywalker over the com link the squadron separates in order to evade the gigantic creature. Ahsoka looks down through the window and sees hundreds maybe thousands of Mantas swimming just like a vortex beneath them. "Don't shoot or they'll panic !" warned Koon. "_They'll panic. _I'm about to panic." shouted Ahsoka "These things can eat us!" she added. Matchstick tried to fly under one and clipped his left wing. Smoke immediately started to erupt like a volcano. Skywalker could easily fly through this but he didn't know about the others. "All wings follow me." he commanded. All the fighters followed his orders and followed him closely. He went under and over heads, wings, and tails. Ahsoka saw one in front of them with it's mouth wide open. "That one looks hungry." said Ahsoka "Nah it's just happy to see ya." said Anakin cheerfully. The fighter continued until Ahsoka said "We're out of here!". The fighters flew away from the nebula and the Nebrays. "That crazy trip had better been worth it." said Ahsoka grumpily to her master. Koon looked out his window and saw that Matchstick's fighter was glowing dangerously on the left. "Matchstick your ship looks damaged." Stated Koon. "No worries, Just a scratch." he insisted. Koon then added "We need to be careful. The lost of a single ship gives our mission a better chance of failure." Skywalker was about to say something when his scanners picked up a giant mass. "The **Malevelance." **Broadside confirmed.

To be continued…

**I think that was a good chapter not a lot of action but it is what it is. Any ways see if you can guess what creature Bloodfued.**


	5. Assualt on the Malevelance

**Okay so it's time for another chapter and for what kind of creature Bloodfued is to be revealed. With all his special abilities other than his ability to use the force he is non other than a vampire. I don't Know how or why I came up with a sith vampire it just happened. Anyways on with the story. **

**On the Malevelance hanger…. **

Bloodfued saw that the medical base had begun evacuation procedures and stated "No surprise that they must have saw us coming.". It didn't take long for him to sense the twelve Y-wings and the jedi fighter. He then stated "There you are I thought they'd never show up. In fact I think I'm forty-five already(chuckles). All vulture droids prepare for combat. And leave Skywalker to me or else.". After that he turned and walked towards a panel on the wall and waved his hand over it. The door slid open and strolled in and quickly shut the behind him, soon after the sound of a ship taking could easily be heard through out the entire hanger.

**Out side…. **

Ahsoka saw the **Malevelance** turn to face them and a squadron of vulture droids come at them. "Incoming." she warned the rest the rest of the fighters. Right before the battle began to rage one ship caught Skywalker's eye. It was red with wings like any other vulture droid's but the body was tear drop shaped, it also had a small wing coming from under the back end, the ship had two full auto lasers. The bottom bellied a little bit with an octagonal panel that slides up in order to fire missiles and the window was long and sleek and was pitch black so he couldn't see anyone in there. "Whose ship is that?" asked Ahsoka having seen it as well. Skywalker replied with "I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this.". As soon as he uttered those words bombers and vulture droids collided and mixed signaling the beginning of the fierce battle. Koon detached from his hyper space ring and engaged a group of vulture droids. The strange ship immediately engaged Anakin and Ahsoka while the others separated and to take on the vulture droids. "That ship is right on our tail." stated Anakin or in other words "_we got guns you know so can gun that ship down already". _Ahsoka growled and said "I know, but your flying isn't helping.". Then they heard their com-link go static like and they heard the familiar voice of non-other than Bloodfued, "I agree your flying is making it harder to shoot you." "Bloodfued." said Skywalker. "The one and only. By the way I do hope you enjoy my sith fighter I think I'll call it _Blood-rush._" he said as continued to fire at them missing by a few centi-meters because of Skywalker's flying abilities. "You better start calling it space dust. Ahsoka blast him!" "So that's her name. Ahsoka." Bloodfued thought as he dodged fire from Ahsoka. "My god Ahsoka, you suck at shooting." mocked Bloodfued. Ahsoka growled in return "Here let me show how it done." he added as they simultaneously fired at each other in one hell of a dog fight. "Time to see who's the real pilots are and who's the worthless posers." he thought after a minute of going at it with Anakin and Ahsoka. "Bloodfued to **Malevelance **fire the ion cannon!" "Roger, roger." came the reply of the droid that was to scared to protest even if both him and vulture droids were in the path of the cannon "What about the station?". Bloodfued growled and said "If Dooku wants this base destroyed he better come and do it himself. After all I'm only doing this to kill Skywalker and besides when I'm done with him no one will try to stop him." he stated "Roger, roger. Firing the ion cannon now sir you might want to steer clear out of the way in the next 40 seconds." "Don't worry I have it handled.". He continued to battle his foes until the ion cannon fired. Anakin sees the cannon fire and yells "Bank up!" . The fighters did their best to avoid the blast. Closer and closer the ion disc came. Anakin sensed something above him and looks up and sees Bloodfued above him with the window clearer because of lights inside. Bloodfued then sticks his middle finger up and flips him off, before turning the light in the _Blood-rush _offand flying away. Skywalker grunted angrily and says "Now that just cuts it." he said as he was about to go after him but when he looked he completely disappeared. That was puzzling but Skywalker didn't have the time to wonder about his disappearing act. "Matchstick, your speed is dropping! Move it! Skywalker commanded urgently. "I'm giving it all she's got, it's just…." was all Matchstick could get out before his Y-wing's cockpit bursts into flames and started to erupt smoke. His fighter's side exploded and shot out smoke. The bomber then stopped in mid air Most of the Y-wing bombers managed to steer clear but one was not as lucky. The two ships collided and exploded. Finally Skywalker and the other fighters approached the top of the blast. Most of the fighter were able to clear it. Some however didn't make it. "We lost Matchstick and Tags three more fighters got caught in the ion pulse." Ahsoka informed. Then there was a disturbance in the force. Skywalker swarves to the left just in time to dodge four missiles. The missiles then start to follow his ship. "Hay, Ahsoka you think you might want to blast those missiles already." "I'm trying sky guy but were in the name of sith hell did these things come from." she stated as she blasted the pursuing missiles. Then laser fire came at them. Skywalker dodges the blasts and states "It must be Bloodfued his ship must have a cloaking device." "No shit, genius." stated the sith smugly. He then deactivates his cloak and reengaged Anakin and Ahsoka's ship. They circled each other while blasting and dodging at one another. "Take this!" yelled Skywalker as he sent some rockets of his own Bloodfued's way. "Master we need those rockets!" Ahsoka said "Don't worry snips we got more. Now lets get back to the others.". Meanwhile Bloodfued banked up and the goes over them. He then blast them out of existence. When he turn to resume battle with his jedi foes but they weren't there. He looks and it doesn't take long to sees them heading towards the other fighters who already started to advance on the **Malevelance**. He sat back and watched in anticipation. Anakin and Ahsoka finally made it to their fellow troops. The seven remaining bombers and jedi starfighter approached on the **Malevelance**, dodging the blasts that came from the ship's defense turrets. The blasts cause much turbulence, and the bombers struggled in keeping formation while avoiding getting hit by on of the cannon blasts. "This isn't working master! We need a new strategy!" stated Ahsoka worryingly "No we don't Ahsoka. We can finish this. Even if Bloodfued isn't on the ship any more we can still stop this ship." "Skywalker we need a new plan, considering we lost about half our fighters!". Skywalker looked and saw the ion cannon not to far away. He sighed knowing all too well his padwan and Master Plo were right. "All ships head starboard for the ion cannon. We can't take down this ship but we can still destroy it's weapon." he said over the comm. All the fighters left and were soon behind Skywalker. They all headed towards the ion cannon and fired their rockets. On contact the entire **Malevelance **shook from the explosion. On his ship Bloodfued said "Too bad I was hoping they continue and destroy that ship but at last the took out the weapon. Anyways not bad…. For a jedi.". The was then thrown into complete and utter chaos . Fires were poping up every were and the ship began to tilt, and the droids were struggling not to crash into each other. Outside Sky walker looked to his right and saw Bloodfued coming right at him. He then charged at him and engaged in yet another dog fight. Him and Ahsoka could here him laughing histaricly over the comm-link he then said "You destroyed the ion cannon. I thank you jedi but I must destroy you un fortunately but thanks again.". "He's thanking us?" questioned Ahsoka "At this point snips I'm not surprised." answered Anakin. Then _the Blood-rush _cloaked itself and disappeared. The two began to search franticly for him. Then he above them and looked on ready to fire his missiles and they were completely oblivious to him. He was about to end them along with his worries of ever hearing voce again when he made a hard yet smooth right. That sharp turn was the only thing that saved him from a cannon blast. "What the hell!" he yelled. He then saw three Republic jedi cruisers exit hyperspace. "Sir we've picked up three cruisers exiting hyper space." said a droid. He replied with " Uh, hello no shit you dumb ass. Any who you know the drill give me cover fire and when I get back prepare to retreat immediately got it and have a cup of blood ready for me would you." "Roger, roger." "well played Skywalker, well played." he said as he returned to his ship. Obi-wan Kenobi stood on the bridge of the attacking cruiser. "Don't let up gentle men. We have them now." Kenobi told the men working who maned the cannons that fired on the **Malevelance**. In the hanger Bloodfued started laughing even more. His ship was crippled and he was under attack. But he was so happy. He despised this ship with all his heart and its cowardly tactics. And now it was on the verge of destruction. He then turned on the comm channel. Dooku's was going to be priceless.

**On the cruiser….**

Kenobi stood on the deck of his cruiser with Koon when Anakin and Ahsoka walked. "Have you managed to contact master Luminara?" he asked them. "She's dealing with reinforcements for the **Malevelance**. She won't be able to help until she drives them off." reported Skywalker. "Guess we'll have to this alone." mused Obi-wan, as the cruisers proceeded to fire on the colossal cruiser crusher.

**To be continued ….**

**Sorry it took so long to update but I had worry about school so I'll try to post again real soon O.k. peace out dudes.**


	6. Destroy the Malevelance

**Sorry it took so long to update I had school. Enjoy!**

On the separatist ship's bridge the conversation wasn't as light as the on the jedi were having. "Looks like this ship is standing on a leg that's already broken." said Bloodfued casually as he drank the blood from his wine glass with huge smile. Dooku look as if he was about to snap at any minute. "As much as I would like to see be destroyed by the jedi, I can't afford to lose this ship. So I have arranged a hostage situation." he said in a somewhat calm matter, but the rage was clearly etched out on his old wrinkled face. "And what kind of hostage are talking about here?" asked a amused and somewhat interested Bloodfued "A essential galactic senator that has close ties to the jedi. They will cease their attack with her on board." Dooku informed him with his eye twitching slightly. "Her this wouldn't happen to beeee. I don't now Padme Amidala ?" he said to Dooku reading his exact thoughts. "Indeed general." replied Dooku before shutting off the comm-link. "A woman on board, I should make her feel at home." he muttered " And maybe even throw on a tux or something formal for the occasion." he joked. After a couple of minutes of ship rocking and on coming blaster fire rushing past the viewing window on the bridge a small Naboo ship exited hyper space. It immediately tried to avoid the **Malevelance**. "Sir shall we activate the tracter beam?" asked a droid. Bloodfued responded with holding his hand out the ship the stopped in mid air and he proceeded to pull them into one of the hangers with force grip. "I'll take that as a no." "What the hell do you think.". He then continued to pull in the retreating ship of senator Amidala.

**On the jedi cruiser…. **

"Master a ship just exited from hyper space from hyper space. Its too small to be reinforcements." stated Ahsoka as she stared at the scanner. "It looks like its from Naboo." she added as she turned to the three jedi behind her. "Contact it immediately!" ordered Skywalker praying it wasn't who he thought it was . "Naboo ship, identify your self." she stated over the communications. A female replies back. "This is senator Padme Amidala!" replied the woman as a hologram appears on the projector in front of the jedi. "What are you doing here Padme!" asked Anakin extremely alarmed. "I heard the banking clan wanted to organize a treaty and I was sent to these coordinates." the senator replied. Then before Anakin could tell her to run the ship stopped in mid space was being reeled in towards one of the docking bays on the massive ship. "Tractor beam?" she asked in alarm. But all of the jedi knew it was no tractor beam. They sensed something else. "Bloodfued's pulling her in with the force." said Kenobi grimly. Skywalker felt like he was about to have heart attack."Stop firing now! We can't risk losing the senator!" cried Skywalker to the admiral. The cruisers followed the generals orders and stopped firing on the **Malevelance** in a short amount of time.

**On the Malevelance…. **

Padme and C3-PO were trying to make an escape attempt. "I'm over loading the power systems." said the senator as she punched in a few buttons on the control panel. And sure enough the warning lights started to flash crazily in seconds. "Come on." she told the droid as she headed towards an exit. She wasn't going to use the actual entrance or she'll captured for sure, so she went through the opening the landing gear made. After 3PO climbed down after her(Or rather fell.) they ran for cover to docking bay was in bad every where and crates scattered all over. A few minutes later Bloofued and a few droids came into the room. As he approached the ship he cold have sworn he smelled the engines hotter than they should be.

**On the ship…. **

Unfortunately for him he was proven right when he saw the warning lights flashing. "Everyone off the ship!" he yelled as he hauled ass out of there as fast as he could.

**Outside….**

Padme watched as Bloodfued ran out of there with unbelievable speed as the engines exploded. Bloodfued was just out of range not to be caught in the deadly blast but he got hit by the shock wave it sent out and it sent him flying into a wall. Hard. Padme flinched after seeing this flinched. Ouch. "Ooo, that has gotta hurt but he should be down long enough for us to escape." she stated. Then as if on cue they heard monstrous growling behind them(imagine the sound the vampires made in deadliest warrior Vampires vs. Zombies. Ps Awsome episode!). "What was that?" asked C3-PO completely full of fear as they slowly turned around to see who or what was standing behind them. They see non other than the sithlord himself. He wore a half scowl half grin plastered look on his face. "That… hurt… a lot." he said between his pants. Most of his face was hidden from view since his hood was lower than usual showing only his mouth. But she could still see his glowing in-humanly icy blue eyes. _The rumors are true about his teeth, claws, and eyes. _she thought as he stared her down. He then struck 3PO with his infamous red force lighting. The droid was shut off immediately. Padme gasped as she saw this. Then as if on pure instinct she went for her pistol. But Bloodfued seized her pistol with the force and crushed it into a ball. She then saw droids had surrounded her. "Padme Amidala is it?" "Yes." "Hmmm, you and Skywalker share a bound called…." he paused trying to remember a feeling he never felt or at least as far as he could remember (Witch isn't much.). "Love is it?". Padme felt like she was about to have a heart attack. Time slowed. The fires grew hotter and the air became thinner. _How could he know _she thought. "It wasn't that hard senator." he said after reading her thoughts. He then started to laugh and said "Welcome to the Malevelance my dear. And please if you have any complaints I don't give a rat's ass about it." he said before laughing even more. The droids followed him in laughing finding the joke funny. "Any ways I thank for luring the chosen one to me Padme Amidala." he stated. But before Amidala could react Bloodfued's hand became a blure across her vision as pain exploded on her face. Her whole world then went black.

**On the jedi cruiser…. **

Anakin, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka climbed into the _Twilight _to rescue Padme Amidala. "So sky-guy what's your plan." she asked "This should be good." muttered Obi-wan under his breath. "Well the enemy sensors are obviously off-line. We can sneak aboard through an emergency air-lock after we dock with the **Malevelance**." he explained as he strapped himself into the pilot's seat. Kenobi sat next to him and Ahsoka sat to the left of the ship with the computers an scanners in front of her. "And your back up plan?" questioned Kenobi. "I don't have one. Yet." he replied sheepishly. "Should I be worried?" asked Ahsoka. Kenobi chuckled at this as sky walker ignited the _Twilight's_ two engines. The ship took off and they gave chase to the **Malevelance**. "I hope Padme is alright for Bloodfued's sake." said darkly

**On the Malevelance….**

Padme woke up with her cheek stinging like hell. Bloodfued had hit harder then she thought was possible. But she did know two things 1)She was on an enemy ship with the galaxy's most dangerous criminal in it's entire history. And 2) both her hands and feet were blinded to the chair completely immobilizing her. The sith was about 3 feet away from her. He was sitting in a chair of his own. He had his right leg crossed over his left knee and a wine glass filled with blood in his left hand. "And the senator lives." the sith spoke cheerfully as he drank the blood in his cup. She stayed silent with a deep scowl. "What no convosation . Does something trouble you?". That stupid question made Padme's anger flare up like a wild fire. "Oh, no I'm fine even if I'm stuck on a sepertist ship with a ruthless murderer." she spat coldly. "Merciless. Why I have you know I have never granted a opponent a honorable and quick warrior's death. And I have never attacked a injured or helpless target." he contered with a truthful statement "And beside if anyone should be considered merciless murderers it's the jedi. I mean me, Sidiuos, and Dooku are the only sithlords left the rest are long gone because of the jedi." he continued on starting to sound a bit more like a philosopher than a warrior. "only because the sith endanger many innocent people. And you drink the Blood of people you kill as if it's water. Your just a mon…" she got out before she felt thraot constrict. She was then lifted of the ground along with her chair. Bloodfued had her in a force choke. He then released her and let her breath. "And another example. I didn't kill you did I." "No but…." "But nothing. I have already proved you wrong plenty of times. Huh, when is Skywalker going to arrive I dieing to fight him." . Padme was starting to fear for Anakin she did not want him to fight this guy. "You'll never beat Anakin." "We'll see." 'You truly are something. what made you like this?". He put down his hood and the senator was surprised by his appearance. He had golden blond hair and it was slicked back . His skin was pale though, but he was actually able to pull it off quite nicely. His face was practily the face most teenage girls would dream of aside from his other 'features'. "I don't know one day I just woke up one day in a lab. Dooku was hovering above me." he began as he had a flash back. " 'What the hell, who are you who am I. And where am I' I said 'I'm count Dooku. You're on a separatist ship we found you on Hypiria, you were trying to master your powers and ended up hurting your self.' 'Okay. I think I can remamber my naeme or least a nickname. Ummmm, Bloodfued, yeah Bloodfued that it.' I said as I got up then Dooku gave me a medallion." he said as he pulled said medallion out from under his armor. It was copper in color with a red and orange sun on it. It also had a maroon color going around the edge of the circler object and it hung on a silver chain. "Then I asked a question I would soon regret. 'Whats that for/' he grabed my hand and pulled it into the sunlight. He smiled as I cried in pain when my hand started to burn as if I was hit by the world's biggest fire. I pulled my hand back into the shade. 'Because Bloodfued with out it you shall perish in the sunlight with out it.' I took it and actually stepped in the sunlight. And was surprised I was in the sun with out burning to a crisp. 'Put on your armor and I'll begin to teach the ways of the dark side immediately.' 'What? I just woke up and and you fried my hand.' I said as I flexed the fingers on said hand 'No matter. Get out of your medical robes and into your armor.' I then put on my armor and headed out for training. I don't know anything about my past and I wish I did but at the time I'm afraid to find out. And ever since I met Skywalker's pad wan I've been hearing voices of a woman I don't know. But for some reason I can't help but feel incredibly sad when I hear it. Like it's someone I knew someone I might have even loved and it hurts me on the inside so much." he finished. Padme then felt sorry for him and maybe even bad about almost calling him a monster. "So tell me. How did a love between a senator and a jedi began?" he said returning to happy trying to change the subject.

…**. **

"And thats how it happened." she finished. ""Hmmmm, interesting story. Glad you agreed to tell it." he said after listing carefully to her. He stiffened and said "Anakin has finally arrived.". Padme became worried again. "Like I said you'll never beat Ani" she countered using her nickname for her husband. "Well see." he said half darkly and half happily. He said as he finished his drink and went out of the room to prepare for his foe.

…**. **

Skywalker landed the _Twilight _on the emergency air lock, with a sigh of relief from Ahsoka and Obi-wan. "No offence sky-guy but your nuts." said Ahsoka "I agree with your pad wan Anakin. Spinning isn't flying." added Obi-wan. "But it's a neat trick." countered Skywalker with a smirk. Whe they walked in threw the sliding doors(by the way if anyone knows what those are really called can you tell me), they saw three battle droids waiting for them. Anakin and Ahsoka sliced two into bits. Obi-wan was about finish the last when it said "Wait don't!". this made Kenobi pause and even deactivate his lightsabor. Anakin and Ahsoka on the other hand weren't that interested. Kenobi stopped them though. "Why should we listen to you." questioned Anakin "The general had commanded us to escort Anakin Skywalker to him." it said referring to him and the other two droids. Anakin looked surprised, "Escort me?" "Yes he wishes to duel you. If you win you get back the senator and obviously he will be your prisoner. But if he wins he takes the senator back to the separatist home world along with your corpses. " explained the droid. Ahsoka looked like she was about to decapitate it at any time, but Skywalker stopped her. "What about Obi-wan?" "The general said he didn't care about what any one else you brought with you or what they do.". "So if I was to say head to the control room I could." "Yes I guess so. But the general said there might be one or two magna-guards at the door." "Interesting." said Kenobi. Skywalker turns to his former master and whispers, "This is obviously a trap. Bloodfued wouldn't risk his ship.". Obi-wan rubbed his beard and said "Maybe not. After all Bloodfued is a peculiar sithlord. Well I'd hate to keep you waiting so I just go and initiate plan my B." "You have a plan B?" asked Skywalker. "Yes. I came I just came up with it." he replied as he ran off in the opposite direction. With a smile.

**Meanwhile….. **

Bloodfued walked through the halls of the **Malevelance **as he carried Padme Amidala with the force behind him, he was being careful not to bump her head on the ceiling. "So general were are you taking me?" "To the arena of course it's in the engine room by the way." "The engine room?" "Yes. It will be one hell of a interesting place to duel don't you agree." "I guess. But why are you so different from other sith?" "I just am. And besides where's the fun in being the same. I like being one of a kind.". "Interesting." "Exactly.".

**With Anakin and Ahsoka….**

Numerous droids stopped to watch them pass but none attacked them. "This feels so weird. I feel like we're being walked to the gallows." she stated. "Don't worry about it. They just think Bloodfued is going to end us, but we'll show them." He said contently. But deep down he remembered the fight in the debris and how he was almost killed by him. _This is going to be harder then I had hoped. _he thought grimly. They finally entered the hyper-drive room. There was a make shift arena set on a T shaped plat form. Droids were all around it waiting to watch their general prevail. On the other side Bloodfued entered the scene with Padme. "Padme!" yelled Skywalker as he lept onto the platform. Bloodfued slowly and carefully set Padme down and joined Skywalker on the platform. Ahsoka soon followed suit and jumped on the platform. The sith began to chuckle evilly at seeing the pair. "What's so funny?" asked Ahsoka dangerously. "Two against one this is hardly fair. You'll need a whole army of jedi to even hope to defeat me." he said cockily. "We don't have time for this!" cried Skywalker as he attacked Bloodfued. He slashed diagonally at him. Bloodfued easily blocked before force pushing him away. "Tisk,tisk haven't you ever heard of matters. No I guess I'll have to teach you some." he said as he sent out a wave of force lighting. Ahsoka jumped to her master's aid and blocked the lighting with her lightsabor. Bloodfued then attacked his prey witch was Ahsoka. He slashed at her twice and she dodged with semi-ease. She then swung down in an ark but the sith blocked all too easily. She then went to kick his legs from out from under him. But when she made contact she fell back and cried in pain. "You really just kicked metal boots. Seriously that's just bad." he said as he was about to stab down. Then their eyes met again. He then felt a surge of energy inside of him. _Not this crap again. _he thought as he stumbled back. Then he cried in pain as he saw visions flash threw his mind.

_Him and a Amber eyed man with brown hair high five…._

_Him fighting ass ugly monsters that could give many people nightmares…._

_A beautiful woman with a half smile…._

_And a elderly man slashing at the amber eyed man…. _

He let out one last cry of pain before releasing a massive force repulse. Skywalker lept in front of Ahsoka and stopped the power enough so they could not be disintegrated but they still got knocked back. As they regained their balance Ahsoka asked "What was that about?" "Don't know snips but go rescue the senator. I can handle him.". Anakin lunged at the sith. Bloodfued saw him coming and sent out force lighting at him but Skywalker jumped over it and swung at him as he landed. Bloodfued blocked. Ahsoka went to untie Padme while the two duked it out. "Hi, I'm Ahsoka." greeted Ahsoak as she cut the senators hand cuffs "I'm Padme." she returned the greeting while she rubbed her wrists. Meanwhile with Anakin and Bloodfued they continued to battle. Anakin slashed twice first vertically and then diagonally both of witch the sith blocked. Then he attacked with a horizontal swing but again it was blocked and Bloodfued countered. Bloodfued slashed right left then right, after that he slashed with both hands all of witch Anakin dodged. But then Bloodfued mimicked Ahsoka and leg swept Anakin. He jumped up and attempted to stomp on the jedi's head but he rolled away. The stop actually fractured the floor. The sith looked over at his foe. This time he saw no visions. Skywalker then force pushed him with both hands and sent flying off the platform and he landed on his stomach. Hard. Anakin deactivated his lightsabor and panted in exhaustion. That fight had taken a lot out of him. "Come on lets get out of here Before the droids decide to open fire." he said to the two girls referring to the shocked droids. They exited the hyper-drive room and did not look back, so they did not see Bloodfued pull himself back up ready for round two.

**By the inner rail roads…. **

Skywalker and the two girls made their way to the trance port tunnels. The **Malevelance **was a truly gigantic ship. There were many trance port trains on a multitude of levels. "Whoa, this is impressive." stated an impressed Skywalker. "Uh, Sky-guy I don't think we have time to admire the enemy ship." said Ahsoka as a train stopped in front of them and they on. The three steeled them selves as the train lurched forward. "Where master Obi-wan?" asked Ahsoka. "He's probably alright he did teach me remember." said Skywalker trying to keep up beat. Then as if on cue a train coming from the other direction was parallel to theirs. The train had a familiar man on it as a passenger. "I was wondering how you were fairing." called Obi-wan from the train. "Hay, we're alive aren't we?" he called bac. "Yes but for how long?" said a different voice. They looked up and saw Bloodfued . He had lept off a higher train and slammed both his fists into the ground as he landed. That was all it took to brake the train in two. Anakin grabbed Padme and jumped on to Obi-wan's train with Ahsoka. Bloodfued soon joined them. "What I didn't get invited to this train ride I'm hurt." joked the sith "No but you will be hurting." countered Kenobi. Obi-wan slashed at him but he ducked under. Anakin the tries to slash at him. But he blocked. He punched Skywalkere in his gut pretty hard knocking the wind out of him. He then slammed his cuff into his face and then back flip kicked (or what ever that move is called) him and it almost knocked him of the train. But Padme grabbed his hand at the last second possible. While Padme pulled Anakin back to safety Ahsoka had her go at him. She slashed vertically but he just grabbed her wrist and hit her with her own hand. She looked surprised as she stumbled back rubbing her cheek. "That so isn't fair." "Who cares. After all life isn't fair.". He then looked around "Hmmm, I only have the time kill one of you." he said as he looked between the four. "Iney, miny, mieny, moe. I choose you, know you die!" he said as he tackled Ahsoka onto another train. "Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled. But before he could jump after her droids ahead decided it was time they attacked already. "You better not hurt her Bloodfued." he said remembering what he did to those Tusken Raiders after they killed his mother.

**With Ahsoka and Bloodfued….**

Ahsoka broke free of his grasp and rolled away from his deadly swipes and got to her feet. He sent out force lighting and she dodged it. Ahsoka threw her lightsabor at him. But he hit it out of the way with his cuff. She called it back. She attempted to stabbed him but he hop back and ram her with shoulder then he grabbed her and head butted her. He let her slump on the ground. "Time to silence you and these visions for good Ahsoka." he saud as he approached the seemingly unconscious body. She then leaned on to her hands and launched her self at him digging both of her feet into his face. "Ow, looks like some one learned their lesson." "Yah, but too bad it wasn't you Bloodfued." . Looks like this is going to be a challenge after all, little girl." "Little girl? Ohh, you are so regretting that." "Not likely." he said a he attacked. She dodged witch is what he hoped for. He tripped her and she fell on her face. He reached out with his left hand and gripped her with the force and brought her to his right hand. He choked her and then slammed her to the ground. He kept his hand on her neck and the other on her thigh. He lowered his head to the side of hers. "This won't hurt a bit. It'll hurt like hell." he whispered into her ear sending a chill threw her entire body. _This is it _she thought. He was about to drink her blood and she was helplessly under his control as he lowered his teeth to her neck. He was close enough that his teeth were touching her neck but not nearly enough to even scrape her skin. But instead of biting down he paused and then pulled his head further away from hers. "I won't kill you, I can't kill you because I have a feeling that some how our futures are intertwined. Like you some how the key to redeeming the memory of my past or something." he said as he stood up. He offered his hand and she took it. "But don't expect this mercy again I have a reputation to up hold you know." "Wouldn't be you with out you keeping me on my toes." she replied still a bit surprised. "Indeed Ahsoka Tano, indeed." he spoke before he jumped of on to another train leaving her alone.

**Meanwhile with the others**….

The three waited by the air lock were the _Twilight_ was docked. "Where is she? She's been gone for too long I'm going to go look for her." said Anakin. "No need sky-guy." said a familiar female voice causing them to turn their heads to see non-other than Ahsoka herself. "And what took you so long snips? "It's a big ship master you get lost." they spoke as they entered the _Twilight_. They ignited the engines and took off. As They left they saw Bloodfued's fighter the _Blood-rush _off followed by a small escape pod. "What's that." asked Padme "I don't know. Knowing him it could be anything.." answered Obi-wan. "Should I blast it?" asked Skywalker. "No, I don't think we should." answered Ahsoka. "I agree with Ahsoka on this one." added Padme. Anakin let the escape pod float on to his ship. Padme and ahsoka checked it out. When it was opened a golden droid fell out. "3PO!" cried Padme. Then they heard Bloodfued's voice coming from the comm-link. "He only needs new batteries. Consider it a thanks for destroying that junk pile of a ship. Catch you all later." he said they wondered what he ment when Anakin called them to the control room. They arrived just in in time to see the malevolence crash into a moon. "I don't you anything to do with that ?" questioned Anakin. "I just thought what would Anakin do and the idea came to me." he replied. "So what you find on the pod?" asked Anakin "It'C3-PO. He just needs new circuits." answered ahsoka. That earned a laugh from Anakin"Things didn't go exacactly to plan but it all worked out.".

**To be continued….**


	7. Dreams and orders

_ dreams of the past can help decide your future..._

**Several months after the Malevelance's destruction…. **

Bloodfued was sound asleep in his room. Dooku hadn't given him any assignment since the destruction of the **Malevelance **as punishment.

**Dream state…. **

He saw him and the man from before walking into a heavily fortified military base. "I hate these jobs you know right Bow." he said to the man. "Ah come on Bloodfued stop complaining. It'll be quick and easy.". The dream flashes forward to them fighting the ass ugly creatures. "What did you say about quick and easy." he spoke as he slashed one across the face. When he looked to Bow he wasn't a human any more but a half dog half human creature! "Okay so the Sires are pissed at us because of last time so what's new." he replied as he slammed two heads of those creatures so hard their actually poped like egg shells. Another flash forward and it went from them fighting against impossible odds to sitting in an infirmary. Bow was fast asleep on his bed. 'You two almost gave me a heart attack you know." said a woman. He turns to see the same woman from before. She had chocolaty brown skin and brown eyes thet glitered with life that you could lost in in seconds. She also had purple hair and strange purple marks on her face and arms. "Hay we got out alive didn't we Rachel?" he replied with a sly smile. "Yay but still…." "But nothing we got out and we won against an entire Sire battalion by our selves. Plus we did it without almost no scratches." "Fine mister happy." she said lovingly. "You are so into me." he replied. Rachel playfully punched him on the shoulder. One last flash forward and he see the elderly man from before standing before Bow preparing to strike with his crimson lightsabor.

**Dream state over…. **

He woke up panting heavily. "Just a nightmare. I think." he said looking around his room. "What's happening to me?' he said deflated. "Dam Dooku this no mission thing is getting to me.". _The man is probably giving all assignments to the weakling Ventress. _He thought. He then chuckled she almost always failed. The door to his room opened to and a droid walked in "Sir we you have an assignment from count Dooku." "Speak of the devil." he muttered "Okay what is it?" he spoke as he on hi shirt "You need to aid a bounty hunter known as Cad-Bane sir." "Interesting, what is he doing?" "He's going to hold the senators hostage and free Zero the hut." it replied. Bloodfued smiled evilly as he puts up his hood.

**I know it's short but the next chapter won't be1 It'll be long and action packed and I'll try to update soon. Bye.**


	8. Hostage situation

"You know the plan?" asked the blue skinned alien known as Cad-Bane. "Yay, yay." replied Bloodfued. They stopped at a random building by the senate building and dropped of their sniper Aura Sing. They stopped again above the senate building and Bloodfued jumped off the vehicle and landed behind the guards unnoticed. As the others got ready for their part Bloodfued went to work. He covered a guard's mouth and stuck his hand threw his body. He silently put down the guard as he ran to another and jumped on top of him and decapitated him while he was on his stomach. One guard close by turned around and saw him. But before he could react Bloodfued killed him with force choke. He ran to another pair of guards he grabbed one and bit his neck and drained his blood. He then pulled the second into the shadows and all that was known about his fate was that he was killed. He saw Cad-bane step of the vehicle. When Cad-bane gave the signal the sith ran up to a group of guards and unleashed a force repulse disintegrating them. Cad-Bane then grabbed the closest guard and broke his neck while the others started to blast guards. Bloodfued slashed a guard across his stomach and rolled over his back as he fell. He grabbed a guard and used him as a shield against fire from another. The guard who shot was sniped by Aura. "There's the sniper." said a guard as he pointed at Aura's position before being sniped. Soon the guards were no more. "You two get those uniforms on." commanded Bane to the two commando droids they had brought with them. "Command to east guard post what's happening down there?" asked a clone through the comm. One of the droids changed his voice and said "Nothing just some protesters we took care of them." "Roger that continue your duties." came the reply. "Let's do that again." said Bloodfued. The bounty hunters all answered in unison "No!". "Okay, okay gees tough crowd.".

**Meanwhile…. **

"You know, I know a nice planet were we won't be recognized. It'll really be like were husband and wife, not jedi and senator." said Anakin Skywalker to his wife Padme Amidala. "I'm sorry Anakin but I need to finish this paper work if the bill is to be stopped." she replied as she stood up and straiten the papers. Anakin got up and walked to her. "Here hold this." he said as he offered his lightsabor. "No I can't jedi's lightsabor is a secret artifact…. Wow it's heavier than I thought." she said as he put the weapon in her hands. "Obi-wan once told me 'Anakin this weapon is your life' and know it is." he spoke looking at her. "If your trying to make fun of me I think…" "I would never do that to you Padme." he said as he kissed her sincerely. Padme put the weapon down and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then there was a knock. They pulled apart. "Hide." said Padme and he did so. Padme hid the weapon in her sleeve. In walked senator Bail Organa and C3-PO. "There you are. We've looking every were for you the meeting is going to start at any minute." said Organa. "Sorry senator Organa." she apologize "It okay Padme but please hurry up we need to leave. Oh and one more thing have you seen Anakin Skywalker any where." "Anakin? Why do you ask?" "Nothing just his padawan is here looking for him." "Ahsoka Tano? I didn't know she was here." "She just arrived. She said it was argent that she spoke to her master." "Well I haven't seen him but if I do I'll tell him.". Organa nodded and said "Splendid but that'll have to wait. Now lets go.". Padme then followed him out with 3PO. Anakin got up from his hiding spot behind her desk. "Well I guess I should speak to padawan now." he muttered to himself as he went out of the office.

**With Ahsoka…. **

Ahsoka wondered the halls of the senate building looking for her master. She stopped as she remembered what brought her here in the first place.

**Flash back…. **

She was peacefully sound asleep in her room at the temple. At least she was until the night mare began.

**Dream state…. **

S he saw Bloodfued and her master clash at the senate building and Bloodfued was about to finish the fight. She saw bounty hunters holding the senate hostage. And then she saw an explosion erupt from the building.

**Dream state over…. **

She woke up panting heavily. She got up and went to the hanger with one agenda on her mind she had to speak to her master.

**Flashback over…. **

She then resumed her search.

**Meanwhile…. **

Bloodfued, Cad-Bane , and the others were sneeking around the senate buildingwhen they came across a room full of clones. Bloodfued signaled for them to stop. Bane threw two thermal detonators in the room. The two grenades exploded simotainiesly . Bane smiled like the others(minus the droids). "Nice." said Bloodfued they proceeded to walk past the room. Aura stopped when saw a clone was still alive. "Help me." he said. She replied by pulling out her pistol and aiming it at him. "No, no, no." he begged but before she pulled the trigger Bloodfued grabbed her pistol's barrel and actually bent so it was pointing at her. "Hay1 What's the big idea." she cried at him after he broke her gun. The others looked at them "Don't." he said menacingly "You can't be serious." "I said don't.". Bane then decided he should inter vein "Okay, okay hold on there we don't need to start arguing with each other." "But he broke my gun and he wants to save a clone." "Fine, Bloodfued you kill the clone to show you won't pull anything funny and Aura that was a cheap pistol any way." "I don't care I loved that pistol.". Bloodfued grabbed her pistol and bent it back into shape. "There and fine I kill the clone." Aura took her pistol and followed everyone else as they left. Bloodfued raised his hand about to strike. He looked over his shoulder and smilled at that they were gone. The clone closed his eye so he wouldn't see it coming but it never came, instead he could feel the weight of the debris on his lift. He opened his eyes and found that he was being dragged out by the sith. He sat the clone by the wall to let him rest. "Stay here someone is bond to have heard that and when they come they'll take to the infirmary." "Why are you helping me?" "Because I don't attack the truly helpless.". He then began to catch up to the others when the clone said "Thank you.". That caught Bloodfued of guard no one not even Dooku said so much as 'good job' let alone 'thank you' and to here it from the enemy was even more so surprising. "No problem." he said as he walked back to his associates.

**With the bounty hunters…. **

"Were is he?, we need to get going." said Bane "Right here Bane." stated said sithlord. "Finally let's get going." he said as they continued.

**With the Ahsoka…. **

Ahsoka was getting frustrated. She still didn't locate Skywalker. "Come on where is he?" she said. "Where's who snips?" said a familiar voice she turns around and sees non-other than Anakin himself. "Ha, ha very funny." she retorted that earned a chuckle from her master. "Well I think it was. So what did you want to talk about ?". Ahsoka's expression turned dead serious. Se told him of her dream "So what you think?" "truthfully or nicely?" "Truthfully, I guess." "I think your nuts." "Hay!" "Come on Ahsoka do you think a sith especially Bloodfued of all people could sneek past our block aid and get in here without anyone noticing? And besides Bloodfued can't beat me.". Ahsoka sighed in defeat but the thought of payback for him calling her crazy, "Oh yah well your bruises say other wise." she said referring to his bruises that looked almost fresh. "Ha, ha very funny." he said "I think it was." she said giggling. Then all of a sudden a explosion rocked the halls. "What was that?" "Don't know let's check it out." she nodded and followed him.

**With the felons…. **

After blowing away the clones they ventured towards the power room. Two clones stood ready for anything. Bloodfued then killed them both at once with force lighting. Aura rushed in and blasted a single clone and three droids. A short fish looking alien came after her and turned off all the power.

**With the senators…. **

Their conversation was cut short by the power going off and switching to emergency lights. After a few seconds of chattering among themselves about what the hell was going on here. Bane walked in and said "Hello senators I'm Cad-Bane and you are all under my control.". A senator then spoke up in protest "I think not!" he began "I don't know about you but I will not stand for this." he finished as he tried to walk out. But Bane shot him scaring every one. "Now is there any else with complaints? NO? Good, now please wait as my associates will relieve you any communications.". Then he motioned towards a empty hall. They looked at him as if he was crazy. "Who is he…." Organa stared but then a figure ran up to him in less than a second "Peeka, booo!" said Bloodfued getting in the senator's face. Bail was speechless with terror. "General Bloodfued." "A sith." We're doomed." were all heard from the crowd. "Yup, now communications now please." he said. Organa gave him his comm and backed away next to Padme. "I count six of them in the room." "And what are you planning to attack them. And besides Bloodfued won't even let you get close." Padme loked down knowing he was right. "I can't let them search me." Why?" "I have a lightsabor." "What!…." he whisper yelled "Why do you have s sacret jedi artifact." . she never got to explain when Bloodfued came to them. Man he was fast. "Comm and lightsabor please." he said Organa was shocked. "Let me guess you heard when no one else did." said Padme plainly "You guessed it now if you please I can't have a good fight with Anakin with him unarmed.". "Right I hope you know he's gotten better since you last fought." "Oh sure." he stated. She handed it to him. "Padme are you crazy he'll probably keep it and sell us out." said Organa. "No worries I'll make sure I get this back to Skywalker." stated Bloodfued as he shoved the weapon up his sleeve. He gave the comms and nothing else to Bane. He then stiffened pretending he just sensed Anakin "Skywalker's here." he said convincingly then he sensed a life he didn't before "And so is his Padawan Ahsoka Tano.". "Interesting . You two check it out." stated Bane as he pointed at Bloodfued and a Bounty hunter with a red cap. They nodded and embarked to find the pair.

**With the two jedi….**

Anakin had just contacted the chancellor when they heard Bloodfued come down the hall. They hid. Bloodfued entered the room and immediately smelled them. "Anakin are you going to come out and play?" the two came out somewhat surprised at this but it was Bloodfued here. "Come follow me." he stated the two gingerly followed him. "Here you'll need this." said the sith as he gave Anakin his weapon "Uhhh, thanks.?" "No problem." he replied. They entered the room and saw a bounty hunter. The two got out there lightsabors thinking it was a trap. "No worries, no worries. He's just here to watch and not attack." they looked at the man uncertainly. "What do you think I'm going to miss you get your asses handed to you?" he said knowing what they were thinking. "Who would?" said the sith as h walked to the other side of the room. "Ahsoka let me get this one." Skywalker said Ahsoka didn't bother to protest knowing there was no way to make him sway. "Suit yourself." she said instead. The two stared each other down. Bloodfued charged first with Anakin following. They met in the middle with Bloodfued blocking Anakin's attack. Bloodfued swung and Anakin jumped over him and slashed at him I mid air and then diagonally swung . Bloodfued blocked then dodged. Bloodfued attempted to leg trip him but Anakin lept over. Skywalker charged and slash at once. Bloodfued ran at him but baseball slid and tripped him so hard he went flying. Anakin got up and attempted to force push but so did Bloodfued and it resulted in them being locked in a battle to get control of the force push. A beed of sweat ran down each of their faces. Bloodfued then released a force repulse but Skywalker blocked it but as always was sent flying. When he landed Bloodfued delivered a flying knee kick to his face as he got up. Skywalker jumped to his feet and brought his sabor down in an arc. But Bloodfued grabbed his left fore arm with his hand. He squeezed so hard the robotic limb shattered like glass . Anakin cried in pain as he fell back. Bloodfued got ready end it all. But Ahsoka caught him by his cuff with her green lightsabor. Bloodfued smiled as he force gripped Skywalker and threw him into a wall knocking him out. "You mind taking him to the senators while I finish this girl. I'll catch up and kill him later." the bounty hunter nodded and as he heaved him overt his shoulder. He soluted with two finger before he left wishing good luck to his sith associate. The two adversaries stared each other down before engaging.

**Meanwhile…. **

Bane just made his commands to the chancellor and asked him his droids to get Ziro the hutt, when the bounty hunter came with Skywalker. The man then explain the past events to him as he set down the jedi.

**Meanwhile…. **

Ahsoka swung high but Bloodfued ducked. He swung three times and tried to stab her. She dodged every time. He sent a wave of force lighting her but Ahsoka full splits out of the way. She force pushes. And Bloodfued easily blocks it. She attacks again but the sith blocks and counters. Ahsoka jumped to the side but Bloodfued still scratched her arm. He licked her blood off his claws. "Not bad." he said simply. "It's sweet like you.". "Wait what?" she asked being caught off by that while she blushed ever so slightly taking that last comment as a complement.. He took the chance and attacked. "Ah, sith hell." she cursed under her breath after actually letting her guard down in the middle of a fight after dodging his attack. Then Bloodfued was contacted by Bane who said "Time to go." . Bloodfued then grabbed Ahsoka and ran her up to the room where they kept the others and dropped her. Bane activated a laser field and said "You so much as breath on one of these laser they'll blow you to pieces." he said before they left. But before Bloodfued left he carefully handed Ahsoka her's and her master's lightsabor. "What are these for?" "Use your imagination." he answered before leaving.

**Outside…. **

They met up with the package and booked it. "So how was your stay at te 'High security prison hotel'?" said Bloodfued "Horrible. Infact It was unspeakable." he replied. "Then let's return the favor. Said Bane. As he pressed the detonator.

**Meanwhile…. **

They saw the bombs signal an explosion was coming soon. Anakin and Ahsoka stared at each other and nodded before they cut a hole around the group and they fell to the next floor right as the bombs went off. As the others got up Padme said "Thanks for save you two." she said the two nodded in order say no problem.

**Meanwhile…. **

As Bane talked payment with Ziro Bloodfued smiled to himself knowing full and well they survived the explosion. He then dosed off to sleep.

**To be continued…. **

**Hay if you want to see Bloodfued and Ahsoka end up together just say so in your reviews and I'll make it happen if want. P.S. Sorry it took so long. Peace out. **


	9. jail break!

**Hay people! The votes are in and it's decided Bloodfued and Ahsoka will have a relationship in the future but I won't say when. And sorry to those who voted against this pairing but unanimous decision. And if there is any way I can make the pairing seem a bit less 'awkward' as you some of you put it please just say so. Now on with the story.**

_Unexpected things happen to unexpected people…._

**Dream state….**

_Bloodfued sees the woman known as Rachel and Rachel was laying in his arms dead. He was crying over her body…_

_He saw him and Bow enter a room so serious even him of all people was scared by it…. _

_He saw himself laying on the ground but he couldn't tell if he was dead or alive…. _

**Dream state over…. **

He woke up screaming. He stopped thinking he would have a sieger as he clenched his chest. Bloodfued clenched the back of his head in frustration. _This is the third time this weak! _he thought _I haven't gotten any good sleep since I helped Bane. That girl Ahsoka is doing this to me. But why?_. That was a question he knew only he could find by looking for it. Even if it killed him or her. **You should of killed her you know. **_Oh, yay you try next time smart ass. _**Listen if you finished her the two times you had the chance we wouldn't be awake at this very moment but instead sleeping. **_You don't know that._** Your just lieing to yourself. everyone is an enemy and we ****must ****make all of our enemies suffer and drink their blood as a victory beverage. **_Shut up! Not every one is ment to be our enemy at least in the dreams…. _**Forget the dreams! **_Never. _he sighed in major frustration. Then a droid came in with a communicator and said "Sir count Dooku wishes to speak to you." he said as he gave him the device. "What is it do you want Dooku. To yell at me." he said rather angrily "There is no need to be in such a bad mood general." "Bad mood? No I'm royally pissed." he hissed. "I thought I said cease your impulsive attitude general. I have a new assignment for you." he waited and got the reaction he had hoped for. Bloodfued perked up and thought maybe a good fight was he needed. "I'm listening." he said. Dooku smiled before telling him of the assignment.

**On a Jedi cruiser….**

On board the republic cruiser the **Tranquility **master Luminara Unduli and Ahsoka Tano attempted to successfully interrogate Nute Gunray, who was just captured by republic forces on Rodia. Luminara could sense his fear of her and her abilities "I sense fear Gunray. Why would be afraid if you have nothing to hide." she stated as calm as possible. Gunray had been denying his ties to the Separatist the second he set foot the ship. But it was in vain. Every one knew he was guilty and every one even him knew he would talk. He was just a spineless coward that would sell out his own mother to save himself. "I know nothing." he spoke weakly. He was so intimidated by the jedi female in front of him so in fact much he never made any eye contact. "Tell us of your allies. Your bases. Your operations." she continued. "I tell you, I know nothing! I am innocent!" he cried. That out burst made her immensely irritated to the point that she jumped on the table as she stated "Enough talk!". She then activated her lightsabor and pointed it to his neck. "Talk or I'll gut you like Rokarian dirt fish." she spoke dangerously as she offered his pale green throat to neon-green blade. Gunray had leaned so far back he actually fell out of his chair and landed head first. Lumunara grabbed Ahsoka's arm and pulled her off the table as she took her lightsabor. "Padawan!" she began "We don't terror as a interrogation technique." "I didn't mean it. Fear is the only way to speak to guys like him." Ahsoka told the master. After getting up with support from his chair Gunray said shakily "Okay, I am ready to negotiate.". Luminara looked at Ahsoka who smiled sheepishly. Luminara then handed Ahsoka's lightsabor back to her as she smiled back. But before the negotiation could begin the ship began to rock violently. Both jedi were sent falling and Gunray was knocked on his head again. "What was that?" asked Ahsoka . Luminara deactivated the cell's ray shields and left the cell while saying "An explosion!" . She turned on her wrist communicater an stated "Commander Gree are there?". "Yes, general." came the reply of her commanding clone. "Were under attack. Super battle droids are all over we could use some back up right about know." he continued with the all too familiar sound of blaster fire and clones screaming in the back round. "I'm going to help I'm you stay here with the Viceroy. " she stated as she left to help the commander. Ahsoka sighed and muttered under her breath "Yes, master,". As Ahsoka closed the cell's ray shield Gunray got back in his chair and said rather smugly "It appears my rescue has arrived.". Ahsoka shot him a dangerous look and stated "Rescue? There probably here to make sure you don't squeal.". This made the viceroy gulp nervously hoping she was wrong. Ahsoka looked towards the elite senate guard s and thought that if they were sent here then the viceroy was truly an important prisoner. But she won't truly understand just how important he was until later.

**With Luminara….**

Down below, the clones had closed several blast doors thus trapping aall the super battle droids in a single corridor. Then Luminara and Gree enter that corridor. She then leaped and in three quick motions cut three droids to pieces, she then turns to face the other dozen. Gree joined a small amount all clone troopers and fired on the droids. Luminara jumped in front of them and deflect on coming droid fire. Some blasts struck the walls or the droids who actually fired them in the first place. This continued until only four mere super battle droids remained. She leaped forward and sliced one perfectly in then grabbed another droid and used it as a shield as it's brotheren shot it trying to get to her. She then threw her shield into droid number three. She then jumped onto the wall and leaped droid number four and stabbed it in it's head. As she landed droid number three picked itself off the of the ground and aimed it's powerful wrist blaster at her. But the droid didn't last too long at all as five clones opened fire, thus turning it into scrap metal. "Nice work general." complimented commander Gree impressed by the general and her tremendous skill. She smiled and deactivated her lightsabor. "Thank you commander but I sense this isn't over yet."

**With Ahsoka…. **

Ahsoka smiled broadly as the noise of gunfire ceased. She the turned to the viceroy and said just as smugly as he did before "So much for your rescue mission.". Vicroy Gunray just sighed in both defeat and frustration as he slammed his head on the table and mentally prepared for round two. But it never came. Ahsoka sensed a disturbance in the force and looked up. She saw one ceiling panels move out from it's place. She pulled her lightsabor off her belt and activated immediately knowing who it was. "Watch out!" she said but it was too late. A familiar black an red figure jumped down from the ceiling on to the control panel and with one twist of his body he decapitated the two clone commandoes at the controls, sending blood spewing every where. He leaped of where he was perched and looks at the young padawan. "Ah, Ahoska you look as wonderfully delightful today as always." he spoke being suave as ever. And also remembering what something like this did to her the last time. Ahsoka felt her face warm up in both embarrassment and flattery. _Why am I feeling this way? He's a sith and I'm a jedi for crying out loud. _she thought before saying "You remembered my name I'm touched." she quipped. "Oh, don't tell me I have to go threw you to get to Gunray. Ahsoka." he said calmly. "Afraid so." she stated. Bloodfued sighed faking disappointment. Truth be told he really wanted to fight someone…. Anyone. He then simply waved his hand and Ahsoka felt as if she just got hit by a bull rancor after taking a hit from Bloodfued's force push. The clone commandoes tried to open fire but their weapons were taken from them by Bloodfued's force grip. He cracked his neck and got into a fighting stance. The commandoes were hesitant at first but soon enough Captain Argyus came at him fist raised high followed by the others. Bloodfued jumped over him as he kicked his back sending him into a wall stunning him at the moment. He then dug his claws threw a clones armor and into the soft, warm flesh underneath. The clone dropped to his knees but instead of letting him die slowly Bloodfued grabbed his head and twisted it. Ahsoka saw this and knew what was coming and closed eyes tight. Then….

_**Crack**_

She open her eye and gasps when she sees that the sith actually snapped his head so much the clones head actually turned to face him(Like in season of the witch and what that demon did to the priest). He walked to the next clone as he ran to him. Bloodfued kicked him with his incredible strength breaking every bone in his body killing him instantly. Argyus got up and attacked again but Bloodfued simply back handed him with his fist knocking him unconscious. The last clone stood alone there alone. Trembling in fear. Bloodfued cut off both of the clone's arms and the cut him in half from the waist. He steps over the corpse "Rest in peace." he stated truthfully and sincerely. She could tell from the look in his eyes. "Now my dear where were we?" he said. "I think it was right here." she spoke as she activated her lightsabor and a green blade sprung to life behind her back. Bloodfued looks toward the viceroy. "For those us that get squeamish at the sight of intense blood and gore might want to look away." he warned. Gunray quickly averted his eyes. "Shall we dance?" "Sure I lead.". Ahsoka then lunged at him. She then slashed at him when she got close enough. But he simply font flipped over her and lashed out at her with his claws. Ahsoka narrowly ducks under and escapes death, she then twists and slashes diagonally. But Bloodfued blocked and sent force lighting her way. She deflects it right at him. He side steps and avoids the lighting. Ahsoka force pushes and Bloodfued takes it. It doesn't even faze him. But it causes enough of a distraction for Ahsoka to run forward front flip thus causing her lightsabor to do a ban saw motion. Bloodfued dodges narrowly. "I can see someone has been practicing." he said "You can make a compelling argument to do so." she replied. "Dually noted.' he said before lunging at her. He swiped diagonally but Ahoska Manages to redirect it over her head with the force turning him at an angle making him easy to hit. She then brought down her lightsabor in an arc. But Bloodfued was hoping for just that. He grabs her fore arm and with one hand and her neck with the other. He brings her half way down and gazes into her beautiful eyes. Brown meets blue. But this time instead of the usual sensation he felt something else. She felt it too. Her eyes sent him into a trance. His eyes went from eerie blue to an enchanting blue to her. The spark they both felt was blissful. Bloodfued found his hand on her fore arm lower to her face and gently rest it on her cheek. He felt his hand on her neck go down to the middle of her back. She then dropped her lightsabor and using her now free hand to place it on his cheek just as gently. Her other hand rested on his bicep. For some unknown reason the sith lowered his head down towards hers. And she found her self bringing her head closer to his. Gunray un covered his eyes with his hand and turned around thinking the fight was over when the noise ceased. But instaed of seeing a new carcass on the floor dead, he saw Bloodfued and Ahsoka only literally a breath away from kissing! "Hay!, Are here to seduce jedi scum or get me out of here!" he said angrily annoyed. That was able to snap them from their trance and they immediately pulled away from each. Ahsoka thought she was flushed with embarrassment she aint felt nothing yet. She felt like she was literally going to die of embarrassment, but on the bright side it was only the viceroy who saw them almost kiss and not Luminara or worse her master. She couldn't begin to imagine what her master would say if he was on the ship and saw that_. How could you let that happen didn't we just go over this. I'm a jedi and he's a sith! If this get's out I'm done for. _she thought angrily as she retrieved her lightsabor. When she looked at her opponent he looked like the event didn't just happen and wondered how he can brush that off so easily. But to be honest on the inside he was freaking out as much as she was, he was just better at hiding it. **What were you thinking! What ever else you were thinking I don't care about it as long you did any of those things instead of trying to kiss a jedi! **_I know that but I couldn't control it. _**You reckless idiot. **_Shut the heck up you ass. But if there is one thing I know we can agree on. _

**If Gunray tells anyone I' kill him. **

_If Gunray tells anyone I'll kill him. _

He thought angrily. Ahsoka was the first to make a move. She went for a round house but Bloodfued caught it right before it landed on his face. He then threw her towards Gunray's cell.He deactivated the cell's ray shielding and Gunray quickly scurried out right as Ahsoka went flying into his cell. Ahsoka sprung to her feet and activated her lightsabor . Gunray closed the cell as she swung causing her swing to hit the ray shield causing no damage. Bloodfued walked over to the cell. Gunray was about to speak but Bloodfued lifted him by his neck and slammed him against the wall and raised his claw to strike and stated "If you so much as think of what me and the jedi almost did I'll massacre you." . Gunray nodded after gulping. Bloodfued let him down satisfied and stated now calm "Good. Now let's put this behind us and get out of here.". He helped Gunray to his feet but as they began to leave master Luminara running their way. "Master Luminara Undulie." he said enthusiastically. He then attempted to slice her head clean off but she ducked an incredible distance.. Bloodfued then tried to permanently punch her lights out. But she was faster than he had anticipated and he ended up hitting the floor fracturing it. Luminara opened Ahsoka's cell and threw Gunray in it. They closed the cell and faced Bloodfued. He looked at the two opponents. First at the master and then at Ahsoka. He smiled and stated a very simple demand towards the padawan "Look in to my eyes.". For an unknown reason she looked strait into his eyes. Her pupils widened and her eyes were a glassy blur and she felt the odd need to obey the sith's every command. "Listen close my dear Ahsoka attack the master and kill her when your are done free Gunray come and to me to receive a personal execution." Luminara looked at Bloodfued as if he was crazy. "You really believe she'll listen to you?" she questioned. She then felt the force warn her to duck. Luckily she listened to it and ducked just in time to dodge an attack from…. Ahsoka! "Because Luminara she's now my slave. Whether she likes it or not." he stated as he watched. Luminara looked into Ahsoka's eyes and gasped when she saw how her eyes appeared. Like a mindless follower that has no will of her own. Lumianara jumped over one of Ahsoka's swipes and then blocked another. She didn't do anything other than defend and evade Ahsoka's onslaught not wanting to hurt her. Ahsoka force pushed her into a wall. Luminara looked up saw Ahsoka running toward her. She blocked her lightsabor and they had their lightsabors locked. As they were fighting for control Luminara stated "Padawan you have to fight his control over you…. Ahsoka!" she yelled. That finally snapped her out of the mind control of Bloodfued. She stumbled back wards as the foggy haze lifted from her mind. She shook her head and she was free of the sith's control. "Hmmmm, that took longer then I thought." he said mused as Ahsoka helped Luminara up while saying sorry. The two turned to face him once more. He looked behind him and saw the clones had finally arrived. The sith raised his hand as if to surrender but Luminara knew better. "Padawan stop him!" she cried but it was too late . Bloodfued slammed both hands on the ground and the engines bulked and shook before finally exploding. Every one in the room toppled over except for Bloodfued of course. "Sorry but I have to cut this short." he said as he jumped over the clones. He ran strait for the close door and broke threw it like glass. He digs his claws into the walls and rides down to the lower levels laughing all the way. Luminara and Ahsoka run after him stepping over the dead bodies. "What are we waiting for?" asked Ahsoka as she was about to jump. Luminara grabbed her arm and pulled her back in. a second later and the elevator came racing down after being knocked free from the explosion. "Uh, thanks." she said sheepishly. "The sit lord crippled our entire ship." said Argyus who had just woken up after the thrashing he took. He had a scowl on his face. "He's here for Gunray." she guessed. Why else would he show up. "I'll find him. If were lucky, maybe I can take him alive. He'll hold valuable information." she stated. Ahsoka interrupted saying "Master I know your powerful, but so is Bloodfued. I mean he took on six jedi with no lightsabor and then came up on top!". In return Luminara said "Ahsoka, I think can handle a juvenile fighter, who thinks he requires no weapon for combat." she finished sounding over confident for a jedi. Before being able to protest Luminara ordered "Stay here and watch Gunray.". She then lept threw the hole Bloodfued made and gave chase to her foe.

**Later…. **

"I Know she a jedi master and a formable fighter, but Bloodfued is a whole different level of a warrior!" said Ahsoka angrily to Captain Argyus hopping for his advice. "I can't let her fight him alone! Wouldn't we stand a better chance together?" she asked. The captain just shrugged and said "Good solders follow orders, but some times the best troops do what they think is right. Droids aren't capable of that, it's why clones are superior to them.". "So what your saying I should help Luminara against orders." "That's up to you young one.". Gree then spoke up "I wouldn't.". Argyus saw the un assured look in her eyes and said "Don't worry we have everything handled here. Gunray isn't going any ware.". Ahsoka smiled at him and took off hoping it was not too late.

**With Luminara….**

It wasn't hard for the jedi master to track the sith. He did leave a trail of dismembered clone in his wake. She entered the engine witch was in pretty bad shape. Fire and smoke every where. She was prepared to be ambushed at any second, the environment was currently perfect for them. Then she heard a noise that sent waves of fear threw her entire body. She heard the growls of Bloodfued. She looked around trying to find the source. No dice. She felt a dark presence behind her and ducked under slash from Bloodfued and turned to face him. "Not bad." he said. Then he continued his assault with seven slashes all of witch she dodged. "The stories of how well you hold up in a dual pays no testament to your real power." she said. "Ah shucks, your making me blush." he joked. That earned a half smile from Luminara . The stories of his sense of humor was also true. She then attacked him with a horizontal slash followed up by a thrust of her blade. The first he blocked and the other he hit out of the way. He then contered with force lighting watch she evade. She then force pushed him but he stopped it with the force. Bloodfued twisted his body creating a tornado like motion with his claws. Luminara just barely flips over him. She slashes at once more but again he blocks, but this time he delivers an upper cut to her jaw sending her flying onto the main plat form. All of a sudden an explosion erupted over head. A gigantic pipe came crashing down towards her. She had no time to move. She closed her eyes and waited for her demise. It never came. When she open her eyes and gasped when she saw Bloodfued holding up the pipe with his bare hands! When he saw the look of shock and awe on her face he stated "What you surprised because I save your life come now. A skillful jedi master such as your self being crushed to death by a pipe isn't that a little embarrassing?" "Agreed." she replied as she scurried out from under the pipe. Bloodfued hurled the giant pipe over the edge of the plat form and stared at the jedi before him. "You know you could make a fantastic jedi. After all the republic could use your help." she stated. That caught Bloodfued completely off guard "A jedi? Ha!, don't make me laugh the jedi will never except me so save your breath." he said. She sighed "Maybe so but you would had been a fantastic jedi." she said. They circled one another then Bloodfued unleashed his devastating force repulse. Luminara blocked the force but like everyone else she was still sent reeling back. She landed on her back hard. Bloodfued jumped up claws raised ready to strike. Then when all hope seemed lost Bloodfued was sent flying backwards into a pile of debris. Luminara looked behind her to see a familiar tagruta teen running her way. "I know, I should have listened to your orders she said as she handed Luminara her lightsabor. Then a force repulse that disintegrated the large pile of debris caught their attention standing there was Bloodfued dusting one of his shoulder pads. He looked at Luminara and then at the Ahsoka, the girl he had almost kissed before. "I just can't seem to keep the ladies off of me." he said enthusiastically with a smiled. Ahsoka smiled half grimly/half because she found the joke a bit funny back at him. She charged with Luminara behind her. She slashed low and the sith jumped. He also tried to decapitate Luminara but she ducked and countered with a vertical strike but he blocked. They both thrusted and he jumped back. "Your skill is truly surprising. General." she said becoming more impressed by the seventeen year old. "Here comes the biggest surprise yet." he whispered as he pressed a button the communicator on his red trimmed with black sash. Bloodfued then leaped into the rafters and disapeared. "This can't be good." said Ahsoka worryingly.

**With the viceroy…. **

In front of Gunray's, Agyus' wrist comm started to flash wildly. "What's that sir?" asked a clone. "It's nothing." he replied before shooting then two guards. "What the-" was all Gree got out before he was forced to jump behind a section of wall to dodge in coming fire. Argyus deactivated Gunray's cell and held him like a meat shield. Gree peeks from behind to see this. "I'm being paid handsomely for saving you so please try not to die he said.

**With the jedi….**

Ahsoka and Luminara looked for the sith lord. They could sense him but he was just too good at hiding. Nearby a pile ruble to move. The two lunged and move the ruble away, only to find a small droid stuck on it's back. Luminara used her foot to set it up right. The droid scurried out of the room as they continued down their path. "You were right Ahsoka the sith warrior is much more powerful then I could of imagined." spoke Luminara. Before Ahsoka could reply Luminara's comm went off "General we've been betrayed by Argyus!" yelled Gree over the comm. The two looked at one another and ran for the cell block. But Bloodfued landed in front of them. "Supriise!" he said in a mocking way. He slashed at Lumanara and the at Ahsoks. The both managed to jumped back out of the way. The Bloodfued re engaged them with a smile.

**Meanwhile….**

Argyus and Gree stared each other down. Both had their helmet knocked ff and both were disarmed. "Why'd you do it?" asked Gree. ""I wanted to be different not some soldier who obeys orders and dies." "You betrayed the republic for that?" "Like I said to the youngling, the best soldiers do what they think is right." said Argyus before jumping for the blaster on the floor. Gree grabbed his arm and pulled Argyus into a hard punch and then kicked him on his back. Argyus looked up to see Gree holding the blaster. "I disagree." he said menacingly. He was about to execute Agyus when some thing hit him in the back of his head knocking him out. After he fell Argyus saw Gunray with a broken blaster. "Nice work, Viceroy." he said as he ran to the elevator and pressed a button on his wrist comm signaling Bloodfued.

**With Bloodfued….**

Bloodfued's comm went off and he unleashed another force repulse. Luminara blocked most of its power but again was knocked backed along with Ahsoka. Bloofued then jumped into the ventilation shaft. "What is with that move. Has he ran out techniques or something?" snapped Ahsoka. Luminara then cried "We have to get to Gunray! Now!".

**Meanwhile….**

Bloodfued casually walked onto the ship they were using to escape just as it took off. "I always had a good feeling about you captain." said Gunray to Argyus as Bloodfued walked into the cock pit. "The feelings mutual, but we both succeeded." replied Argyus. "Yes we did. So tell me captain what made you betray your troops?" asked Bloodfued. "Dooku promised me untold riches and freedom." he said. "So you did it for money." said an angry Bloodfued. "Well when you put it that way I.. _AACK_!" was he all he could gety out before Bloodfued choked him with his hand. "I despise traitors especially the greedy ones." he said. Blood fued the bit down on Argyus' neck and drank the bustard's blood. When he was finished he dropped the life less carcass on the floor and sat in the pilots chair. Gunray gulped out of a combo of fear and nervousness. Bloodfued then took out a burben filled with white wine and tossed it to Gunray who looked surprised. "What thought you could use a drink after that. More pacifically an alcoholic one." he said calm again. "I always had a good feeling about you general." said Gunray with a smile as he drank the wine.

**Meanwhile…. **

Luminara and Ahsoka had just reported the past events to the council, as the blue holograms flickered out of existence Luminara turned to Ahsoka. "Bloodfued is quite different isn't he?" Ahsoka nodded "Yay, and he's not so bad once you get to know him. He probably would of made a good jedi too" she said. "Either way I owe you my life Ahsoka, don't ever forget that." she said with a smile. Luminara then left the room leaving Ahsoka with a great sense of pride.

**To be continued…. **

**Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it. P.S. review if you get the chance. **


	10. the arrival

_Anger only leads to one's demise…. _

**On the planet Belphor …. **

Kit-Fisto patiently waited for an old friend of his with that ever so infamous smiled of his plastered on his face. He smiled even wider as a republic ship dropped off a hooded figure and left. "That wouldn't happen to be my old padawan is it?" he called out. The figure remove his hood to reveal a young Mon Calamari. "Greetings my old master." said the Mon Calamari as he walked up to Fisto. "It is good to see you again Nadaar." Fisto greeted back. "Sorry, I missed your knighting old friend." "No worries master, I am just happy we get to fight together again." "The feeling is like wise, old friend.". Later Nadaar and Kit contacted master Luminara Undulie and Ahsoka Tano for information on Bloodfued, the reason being they were currently tracking him and the other two he had escaped with. "So what can you tell us about him other then what the whole galaxy already knows." said Kit surprisingly calm. "Well one fatal mistake would be under estimating his fighting abilities even if he uses no lightsabor." said Luminara remembering how that mistake almost cost her her life. "Hmmm, anything else." asked Kit. Ahsoak answered that question with "Bloodfued can appear from any direction and primarily uses some sort of growl as an intimidation method. And he also may not be able to be picked up by the force at times.". That surprised the two. "I sense that is not all is it?" asked Nadaar. "No there is one more thing." said Luminara as she cocked her head towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka sighed and said "He can easily hypnotize you and all you you have to do is stare in the eyes too long.". She almost shivered when she remembered what else his eyes did do her. Luminara thought she sensed a change in Ahsoka feelings but then brushed it off. Meanwhile Kit and Nadaar were too surprised to sense it as well. Picking up on this Ahsoka added "Trust me. He used the trick on me." . "Well this could be a little more difficult than we anticipated." stated Kit surprisingly calm. Nadaar nodded still trying to rap his head around the new information. "General." piped up a clone from behind the two turned to face him "Yes?" said Kit, "We've found the ship the sith lord, Argyus and Nute Gunray used to escape." he said. The jedi said their good byes and signed off. "Now." started Nadaar "let's begin." and with that they began their journey to find Bloodfued. "So captain how far do we need to travel?" asked Kit with his famous smile back and bigger then ever. The clone replied with "The tracker says that the ship is a few miles away sir." . "Greeeeaaaat." stated Nadaar not bothering to try and hide the sarcastic tone in his voice. That earned a chuckle from Kit.

**Sorry for the wait got caught up in school work and had righter's block. And sorry for how short it is I just wanted to give you something and the next chapter will be branching off from here and awesome. Thanks and bye until I post again**


	11. the welcoming committee

**Sorry it took so long but I was almost done with the chapter when my computer broke down. Hope you enjoy the action. And again sorry for the wait. **

Several hours they reached the ship. "Captain stay behind while me and Nadaar scout the ship. Something is not right." Ordered Kit. His clone commander nods. Nadaar and Kit approach the ship slowly lightsaber hilts at hand. Nadaar cut a hole in the bottom of the ship. Kit entered the ship. He gave Nadaar the all clear. Nadaar enters the ship. They sense nothing as they silently creep toward the control room, but it does not discourage them. They can see the control room for the ship ahead. Kit made out a man in the pilot's seat. He jumps in the room and turns the chair around to see Argyus' dead corpse. "Looks like Bloodfued has been busy." Growled Nadaar. Kit nodded. They were about to turn around when the ship began to rock. The structure whined under intense pressure. The two could feel a disturbance in the force."Bloodfued is crushing the ship!" said Kit in alarm. Nadaar acted quick and destroyed the window with force push. Kit and Nadaar narrowly jumped out in time, before the ship was crushed into a ball. No sooner than when they landed the huge ball was thrown at them. They halt it's advancement on them with force and throws it deep into the woods. They ignited their weapons. Bloodfued leaped from the tree line and landed in front of them "He must be the welcoming committee." Said Kit. He had a dark smile on. "Greetings Jedi." He said casually. Nadaar attacked instantly. Bloodfued blocked his diagonal slash and delivered a hard left to his stomach. He then gripped him with the force and threw him into a tree. "Next!" said Bloodfued. Kit was smarter with his approach. He attacked with a quick combo and jumped away from the Sith's attack. Bloodfued slashed twice with his claws and then sends a wave of force lighting. Kit dodges the first two swipes and blocks the lighting. Kit sends a force push. Bloodfued blocks it but barely stops the attack from Nadaar who just got back up and into the fight. Nadaar and slashes three times but Bloodfued blocks and slashes. Nadaar evade hi attack as Kit slashes at Bloodfued with a diagonal swipe followed by a stab. Bloodfued maneuvers around each attack. He counters with force lighting and shocks Kit. Kit is sent on his back while Naadar continues to fight Bloodfued. He stabs at him and the twists his body to create a powerful slash followed by a horizontal swing. Bloodfued dodges the stab an blocks the swings. Kit gets back up as Nadaar jumps back toward him to avoid Bloodfued's force repulse. "You are truly skilled Bloodfued. If only we were allies." Said Kit with a smirk. Nadaar was surprised that master Fisto was complimenting the Sith. "You two are not bad yourself." Replied Bloodfued. Nadaar attacked tired of the conversation already. Bloodfued dodged his vertical swing and kneed him in the face sending to the ground. He grabs him by the neck. Kit comes to his former padawan's aid and force pushed the Sithlord deep into the woods. The clones walked up to them. "Nice job sir." Commented a clone. "It's not over yet trooper. Contact the council. I don't think Gunray is here but we can still capture Bloodfued." He said. The clone captain nods and does as he is told. When he returns they head in the woods to finds the Sith. As they trudged through the woods the Jedi could sense the sith. But could not pin point his position. Kit could sense one of the clone's life force drop. He quickly stopped and looked behind them to see one of the clones were gone without a trace. The clones and Nadaar were shocked to say the least. "How …How could he have taken Hot-shot without us even knowing?" Said a clone a bit panicked. "Let's not assume the worse trooper." Said the commander. "Not assume the worse? Are you serious?" he replied. "Stop your bickering. We can avenge him when we find that wretched sith." Said Nadaar with a growing hate for Bloodfued. Kit shook his head as he hopes Nadaar and the clones calm down.

Later….

Soon they reach something incredible. A grand building carved into the mountain side. They discovered a closed door. "This should open that right up." Said the clone commander as he pulled out a grenade. "This should be a little bit quieter." Said Nadaar as he ignited his lighsaber. Kit shook his head as he search the nearby wall with his hand. He then pressed a button hidden in the wall that slowly opened the door. "Next time be patient. Not forceful." He said with a smile. When they walked in they saw they place had a fantastic structure and had cutting edge tech. It was the perfect combo of old fashion tribal design combined with modern design. "What is this place." Questioned a clone. "I don't know but I have a very bad feeling about this place." Said Kit. Nadaar nodded in agreement. The soon stumbled upon a hexagon shaped box long enough to fit a person. "What the hell." asked a clone. "It can't be. It's a coffin. A very old one. In-fact these coffins haven't been made for billions of years." Said kit. "But master why is it here?" asked Nadaar. Kit shook his head "I don't know." He answered. "Sir. I found Hot-shot." Said a clone. The others raced to his position. The found a puncture wound in his neck with the blood drained form his body. Kit suddenly pieced it together. Why Bloodfued was here. This place. The clone's corpse. "This is the lair of General Bloodfued!" he said. A laughing was heard. The sith appeared on the other side of the room. "Welcome to my humble home." He said with a mock bow. Gnited their lightsabers. The clones blasted at the sith who knocked them back with force push. Nadaar battled it out with Bloodfued. Nadaar slashed three time quickly and Kit followed that up with a four slash combo. Bloodfued dodge it all. He then force repulsed sending them flying. When they woke up he was gone. "Where is he?" asked Nadaar. " I don't know. But I have a bad feeling." kit replied. They helped the clones up. This was only the being of this nightmarish adventure.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try and get the next one up soon.**


	12. Running the Gauntlet

"We have to get out of here!" said a panicked clone. "Stay cool trooper." Said the commander. "Stay cool? Stay cool! Who in the name of sith hell would be calm in this situation!" he boomed. "Quiet both of you. We can make it out as long as we stick together." Said Kit. The clones calmed down a bit.

In a room…

Bloodfued watched in amusement through the cameras. A droid brought him a cup of fresh Blood. "Here you are sir." It said. Bloodfued took the cup. "Thanks."

With the jedi...

The Jedi and clones were walking when the floor opened up. The Jedi were able to save three clones but one fell onto a laser shield. "That was too close." Said Nadaar. Kit nodded in agreement. "No doubt." Said the commander. "We need to keep moving." Said kit. They nodded and followed him.

Later….

They came across a room that was empty. Kit had a bad feeling. Nadaar stepped on something and triggered several blasters to come online and open fired. The two Jedi provided cover for the clones. The clones took aim and blasted some turrets until one clone was hit. Another tended to him. Nadaar ran to the middle of the room and let out a force repulse putting the last turrets out of commission. "Good job." Said Kit. "is he okay?" asked Nadaar. "Yeah just a minor hit to his shoulder. He's fine." Said a clone. Kit and Nadaar nod. "That was original." Said Kit sarcastically and with a smile. He was happy they did lose anyone.

Later...

When they came to hall their jaws dropped. There were giants stone pillar to crush them. "Wait on my signal then run. And don't fall behind." said Kit. When kit gave the signal they all ran through the first column. He gave the signal again and they ran through another one. They repeated this again and went through two pillars this time. Then three were right next to one another and came down all at once. They race through and narrowly made it. They came across another one of these after another pillar. They made a mad dash for the other side. All but one un-lucky trooper who tripped made it. They could not look back as they advanced to the next empty hallway.

Later…..

Last they came to an empty room with a large door. They got their weapons ready. There was a roar heard. Then the door slid open. Soon a monstrous creature stomped out. it's pale skin made it look ghostly. It had long tusks and monstrous claws. This creature was a pulled Rancor. "I hope you like my pet." Said the sith on the intercom. The clones shot at the large beast but their blasters had no effect. The attack but where swatted out of the air. Nadaar got up first and sliced off one of the Bull Rancor's fingers. It roared in pain as it back handed him away. Hard. Then one clone threw a grenade at the beats. It exploded in its face blinding it shortly. It regained sight to see the clones helping the Jedi up. It grabs on of the clones and shoves it in its mouth. The beast chews twice and swallows. It looks at the rest of it's meal. The two Jedi and the clone commander readied themselves for the rest of the fight. The bull Rancor swung with its hand. The Jedi jumped and the clone hit the deck. The monster swung its tail and this time hit the clone with a sickening 'CRACK!', sending him flying. Nadaar dodges another swipe of it's claws as did Kit. Nadaar jumps up and unloads several powerful force pushes into the Bull Rancor's face. Making it stumbled back. When he landed Nadaar helped Kit lift it up and slam it back down. They then turn it over and slam it again. Kit jumps up and land on top of the beast he the slashes the beats soft under belly repeatedly and slashed vertically form the lower stomach to the top of its chin. H ethen jumps off. The beats get up. The two worry a little. Bu the n the beats falls. It was dead. Kit check the clone's pulse. Nothing. He shook his head and Nadaar growled. "The dirty sith bastard will pay dearly for what he has done." He growled. Kit put a hand on his shoulder "Do not let anger control you. It is not the jedi way. And if you give in to it there is nothing separating you from him." He said. He then began to take point again. Nadaar shook his head at his foolishness before he began to follow once more.


	13. the great escape

**Here's the conclusion to this adventure in Bloodfued's humble home. Will the Jedi leave alive? Will Nadaar have his revenge? Find out now! Enjoy.**

The two Jedi traveled through the dark halls of Bloodfueds lair. They had their lightsabor ignited at all times. Bloodfued had them one edge. "We need to contact the drop ship. So we can get of this planet when we find a way out." Said Kit. "And how will we do that?" inquired Nadaar. "We find a control room/ He has to be controlling all of his traps form somewhere." He replied. "You have to live that long first." Said the smug voice of Bloodfued. The two got into fighting stances. Bloodfued then appeared in front of them. He dashed towards them and slashed four times at kit and three times at Nadaar. Kit and Nadaar dodge and slash at him at the same time and Bloodfued blocked both sabors. He then release a force repulse than sent the two flying. Kit barely was able to roll out of the way of Bloodfued force lighting. Nadaar stabs twice at the sith and follows up with several slashes and ends it by bring his saber down in an arc. Bloodfued dodges the sabs and each slash before he blocks the last blow. Bloodfued grabs Nadaar and slams him on the floor. He then throws him into Kit. The two shoot up like springs. They both force push Bloodfued into a wall dazing him. Kit quickly searches for another panel to open some typed of door. Just as the sithlord gets up he find sit. As the door slowly opens Nadaar says "Go I'll follow.". Kit nods and goes into the passage. When he is out of sight Nadaar shuts the door and turns to Bloodfued. This was it. This was the end for that monster. "Time to pay for your crimes you bastard." Said Nadaar. He charges and slashes at the sith who ducks under and swipes at him with his claws. Nadaar dodges both but the second slightly scratches him across the chest. He ignores the pain and attack with fury and anger. Bloodfued blocks each swing of his blade. He then head but Nadaar when he gets the opening. Nadaar stumbles back and sends out a force repulse. Bloodfued blocked but stumbled back a little. "My my. You use your anger in a fight so much you should be a sith not a Jedi." Taunted Bloodfued."Too bad you'll never beat me." He added. Nadaar Growls and attacks recklessly.

Meanwhile….

Kit was currently trying to find his way around the maze that was the secret tunnels of Bloodfued's home. Every turn seemed to go nowhere. But he stayed calm. He eventually saw light. He stepped into dimly lit room. He could see the many security monitors. He had found the control room. "That's it master go get the wretched scum bag Jedi." Said the droid as he watched the fight. "Wait where his green friend." Said the droid. He then heard footsteps. "Oh no." it panicked before being sliced in half. Kit pushed the lower half of the droid of the chair and sat. He started to search a nearby computer for useful info. He soon found something he could use. It was a clear way that he could use to safely get out with. He then looked at the screen with Nadaar and Bloodfued battling it out to the death.

With the two adversaries….

Bloodfued blocked nadaar's slash and force pushed him away. Nadaar came back with a vengeance. He slashed wildly at the sith who dodged with ease. Bloodfued grabs Nadaar with force choke and lifts him high into the air before he slams him down hard. He then takes a panel form the wall and throws it into Nadaar as he gets up. He uses the force and launches Nadaar into the air. Bloodfued Jumps up and grabs him. He then slams him into the ceiling. After this he swings form the rafters and slams nadaar again. He repeats this action one more time before throwing him toward the ground. Bloodfued charges and powerful force push and hits Nadaar with it sending him crashing into the floor making it crack a little. Bloodfued readies his claws so he can end this little fight. The last things Nadaar saw was Bloodfued coming at him with a smile plastered on his face. Then walls were stained with crimson.

With Kit….

"NO!" he screamed as he saw Nadaar be killed by Bloodfued. Bloodfued looked to the camera. "Your next Fisto." He said with a smile. Fisto got up and headed towards the exit.

With Bloodfued….

Bloodfued took the dead Jedi's lightsabor. He was never on for trophies but hay he had to admit this one was pretty nice.

Meanwhile…..

The two clones piled into the gun ship to pick up Kit, unaware that a guard droid with a missile launcher was nearby. The droid shot the missile and the gunship was up in flames.

With Kit…..

The Jedi master instantly sense the life force of the clones drop. He then pressed some buttons on his communicator.

Later….

Kit comes to a landing pad to see Bloodfued in the middle of it meditating. He opens his eyes and stands. "Ready to end this?" He said. Kit nodded "I don't suppose you'll let go without a fight so yes." Said Kit. Bloodfued chuckles "If it's any constellation they were good and honorable men." Said the sith. "First time I've heard a sith show sympathy" he replied. . Suddenly he attacks with force lighting. Kit blocks with his lightsabor and stabs at the sith. Bloodfued dodges and slashes diagonally and horizontally. Kit dodges and releases a force repulse sending Bloodfued flying. Bloodfued quickly recovers and slashes several times at the Jedi. Kit dodges but is nailed in the gut by a kick from Bloodfued. Kit recovers in time to dodges a stab from Bloodfued. He slashes diagonally and stabs. Bloodfued dodges. Kit sees nadar's lightsabor on Bloodfued belt. He seizes it with the force. A blue blade springs to life. Kit swings both blades and Bloodfued who ducks under and swipes his claws upward. Kit front flips over the attack and the sith. As soon as he lands he launches a skilled and fats combo against Bloodfued who was barely able to block all the slashes. Bloodfued swipes his claws several times and Kit dodges. Kit stabs with one blade and slashes with the other. Bloodfued redirects the stab and jumps back to avoid the slash. He countered with force lighting. Kit dodges. Bloodfued then commits a force dash mixed with force push and sends kit on his back. He get up and dodges a slash form the sith. Kit jumps in the air. Bloodfued raise his eyes brow wondering what was he doing. Kit then comes down and slams both blades into the ground. This sends out a force shock wave. Bloodfued's eyes widen in surprise before he is sent flying into the rock wall. Very Hard. He Bloodfued looks up to see Kit back flip off the edge of the platform. He races to the edge. Then all of a sudden Kit comes up in his Jedi fighter. He salutes Bloodfued before the cockpit closes and he take off into space. "Well played Jedi." He said. He turned around and started to walk inside. "Hope he enjoyed his stay." He added.

Later with the Jedi…

Kit had just told Yoda and Mace of his adventure. "Anger not the Jedi way it is. Destroyed your former padawan it has." said Yoda. Mace nods in agreement. " He was just trying to stop anyone else form dying. He was simply scared to lose another friend." Said Fisto. The two nod as they understand. "He will be remembered." Said Mace.

**Wow I am finishing up these last couple of chapters faster than usual. Anyway. Hoped you enjoyed it. I'll update as soon as possible.**


	14. New Knowledge

1 month after the events at Bloodfued's home….

Bloodfued was asleep in in his Lair. He snored peacefully in slumber. He hadn't been given a mission in a month. And to his surprise, he wasn't going insane.

Dream state…..

He could see Dooku except his hair still had a stripe of black in it. But it appeared no one could see Bloodfued. He was holding a holographic projector. It hooded a hooded figure. Bloodfued could not see his face. "You've betrayed the Jedi and have given us this battle. But there is one last trial to be faced. Strike down this Jedi and you will be my new apprentice. " he said. "Yes my lord." Said Dooku. Dooku advanced on a hut guarded by Wookies showing they were on Kashyyk. They shot at him but Dooku deflect them back at the wookies. Several melee wookies came at him but were sliced down. He advanced on the hut. A man stepped out. He had a gray crew cut and a full scruff beard and mustache. He wore the hero's armor that many Jedi favored in the old republic except his pants were bit more loose. He was about Bloodfueds height and was clearly a veteran warrior. But What Bloodfued thought most stood out was his eyes and teeth. They were just like his! "Could it be?" he asked himself. "Dark lord whatever you want you won't find it here. So turn back." He warned. "You cannot hide from me Jedi. Fight and die in battle or die like the coward all Jedi are." Said Duko. "Very well." Says the Jedi as he brought out a lightsabor hilt. A gold blade sprung to life. The Jedi ran with incredible speed. Doku blocked a slash form the Jedi. Dooku slashes twice in rapid succession and stabs. The Jedi blocks the slashes and jumps back. He force pushes several times. Dooku blocks and powers through. He slashes diagonally and the Jedi black. The Jedi slashes horizontally and then bring his blade down in an arc. Both attack are blocked by Dooku. Dooku slashes several times. The Jedi blocks and flip over the last one witch was low. He throws his blade in midair. Dooku knocked it out of the air with the force at the last second. The Jedi retrieves his lightsabor with the force. "Stop trying to trick me. You are holding back Jedi." Said Dooku. The Rogue Jedi chuckles. "Is it that obvious? Very well." He said before he used speed that could give Bloodfued a run for his money. He slashed with incredible speed Dooku could barely dodge or block. He unleashed a force repulse sending the Jedi stumbling a little. Dooku seized the chance and stabbed. The Jedi dodges brings down his lightsabor hard. Dooku was on one knee trying not to blow out his arms against this man incredible strength. He got away and attempted to force push him. The Jedi had the same plans though and soon they were fighting for control. Then all of a sudden Dooku turned his force push into force lighting and shocked the Jedi with both hands. The Jedi screamed in pain. Dooku picked him up with force choke and slammed him down. He picked him up and did it again. He slammed him into a thick tree nearby and the slammed him into a wookie tree hut. The Jedi tried desperately to grab on to anything before he was slammed back onto the ground. He stood up just for Dooku blast him into the hut through the closed door with force push. Dooku entered the hut and lifted the Jedi with force choke. The Jedi held his neck in pain. "There is someone far more powerful then you here. Where is your master?" he asked. "The dark side has made you foolish Dooku. Your kind killed my master years ago." Replied the Jedi. "If you refuse to talk you are of no use to me." Growled Dooku as he raised his blade to finish him. The all of a sudden Dooku's blade was pulled out of his hand by the force. The three looked to the side. Bloodfued almost had a heart attack upon seeing himself as a child no older than six! "A son." Said Dooku upon seeing the boy. "RUN!" said the Jedi. Dooku closed his fist the Jedi's neck was broken. The boy winced in fear as Dooku dropped his father's dead body. He took one step toward the child when four battle droids came in to the room. They saw the boy and opened fire. Dooku seized his blade with force and protected the child. Soon the droids were no more. "Come with me there is nothing for you here." He said simply.

Dream state over…

Bloodfued woke up screaming. He was cloaked in cold sweat. He held his head tight. He had so many emotions going through his head at a hundred miles an hour. He wanted to kill Dooku and everyone else who was his ally. He wanted to cry because of what he had just learned. But first he knew in his heart what he had to do. He had to go to Kashyyk.

Later….

Bloodfued's ship hovered over Kashyyk. The sith's eyes never left the planet. He slowly turned around. Het reversed towards the hanger bay. Droids passed him going about their business. They didn't know why he would come a relative hot zone of a planet but as long as they made it out in one piece they were fine with it. Before long Bloodfued had made it to the hanger bay. He quickly found his ship and boarded it. He was soon heading toward the planet's surface.

"There he is! Bloodfued I over Kashyyk !" exclaimed Anakin excitedly. They finally where able to find him. "Kashyyk? Hwy would Bloodfued be there of all places?" asked Ahsoka. "Beats the hell out of me. But we are luckier that ever since our boys were finally able to track him." Replied Anakin. He turned to Admiral Yularen and asked "Are there any nearby Jedi fleets that can there in time to capture him?". The Admiral replied with "Yes general. General Secura can arrive there in half an hour exactly.". "Good radio her then. We'll meet her at Kashyyk to provide support." Said Anakin. Yularen nods and leaves to fulfill his orders. "I hope we can bring him alive." Said Anakin. "Maybe we will get another lucky place break. May be a slim chance but who knows." Said Ahsoka. "Actually I was going to ask you on your opinion snips. You do know him best. You think he'll come quietly?" Said Anakin. "He's a wild card so. I guess it depends if he is in the mood for action." Said Ahsoka.

Bloodfued's fighter soars over the marsh and the brush. It soon lands in a nearby clearing. He hops out of his ship and take a deep breath of fresh air. "Okay let's see if I can find this dam place." He muttered. He started into the thick brush.

Later…

He continued to traverse the brush of Kashyyk. Then he sensed it. It was so familiar it had to be the place. He raced toward the spot. He stopped when he saw it. He had finally found the hut. Some of the wood had begun to rot and vegetation was growing all over it. He smiled at the fact he had actually found this thing. He approached it slowly. He entered the through what was left of the shattered door. He looked around it was a nice little place. It was literally perfect for a family. It had some Jedi touches. Such as a small training/ meditation room along with the Republic symbol painted on the ceiling. He took in the building's structure. He then heard something. He spun around and growled his challenge with his claws ready. He looked around and saw nothing. He then sensed a presence behind him. He spun around. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Time slowed as his heart rate began to quicken to new speeds and his mind went blank from the shock of what he was seeing. It was the ghost of his father! "I never wanted this for you, I never wanted any of this for you. I'm sorry Drake." He said. Bloodfued snapped back to reality as his father's ghost began to back away. "Father no!' he said desperately. But it was too late. The spirit had disappeared. He looked down in sorrow. He slowly maneuvered out of the hut. He walked toward the plains where his ship was. He then sensed something close. In fact it was all around him. "Oh great." He said. Soon clones sprang up from the high grass along with Jedi master Aayla Secura. All weapons were pointed at him. "Well this is a pleasant surprise." He said with a smile. Aayla growled at this wretched monster. "Come quietly or we'll de force to take your life on the spot." She said. Personally she had no problem watching him die. But It would be better to let him live questioning. No matter how much she was against it. Especially after what he did. Bloodfued contemplated what should he do. 'Kill em all would be kinda difficult do to the number. But I have no doubt I can do it. Plus it would be pretty dam fun.' He thought. But he decided against it. The one thing that kept him from attacking was his father and what he said. He raised his hands in the air. The clones almost gunned him down as soon as they saw him move. Aayla also was on edge to that point. What happened next shocked them all to no extent. "I surrender. Congratulations you've finally got me." Said Bloodfued. Aayla was suspicious but did not pass up this chance. "Commander Bly, get something to restrain this animal." She ordered. "Yes general." Was his reply. Soon Bloodfued was in heavy bindings as Aayla and the clones 'escorted' him onto the ship. Not one person took their eyes of the sith.

Later…

Aayla was faced with new. Both bad and good.

Good news: Bloodfued was custody

Bad News: his ship had called for reinforcements

Good news: Sky walker was on his way to help

Bad news: her ship was about to be torn to pieces by enemy ships

"Where is Skywalker?!" asked Aayla. On cue the holograms projector turned on an showed Skywalker. "Need help?" he asked sarcastically. As his ships opened fire on the attacking Cruiser Crushers. "General we have to get of this dam thing before it explodes!" warned Bly. "We'll get off this ship. As soon as we get our prisoner." She replied.

"Yeah now those droids now how to win a fight" muttered Bloodfued as the ship rocked. This was wonderful, freaking fantastic. He certainly knew how pick his moments alright. Now he's going down with this god forsaken piece of scrap. He sensed two life forms approaching his cell. Aayla Secura and Commander Bly he guessed. His guess was confirmed when the two where in front of his cell. "What no flowers?" he said. The two ignored him as Bly deactivated his cell. "Get up." Ordered Aayla. "Ever heard please?" he replied. "I said get up!" he growled. "Okay, okay." He said as he stood up and walked towards them. Bly had his blaster pressed against Bloodfued's head as Aaylaa led them through the halls. As the Soon they were confronted by droids. Bly opened fire on them. Aayla deflected bolt back at the droids who shot them soon she started to slice them down. Aayla grabbed cover along with Bly and Bloodfued . "get these cuffs off me." He said. "What makes you think that's going to happen?" said Aayla. "Your outnumbered and I can help." He said. Aayla looked at Bly. Bly shook his "I wouldn't." he said. Aayla looks at the droid. He grunts in frustration. "Can I trust you ?" she asked. Bly was surprised at the question as was Bloodfued. "Yeah you can." He replied. She reluctantly undid his bindings. He rubbed his wrists. He came out from cover. "Sir it's good to see you're-ahh." A droid said as Bloodfued sliced him in half. He reached out with the force and grabbed a super battle droid. He crushed it into a ball. He then threw that ball taking out three other droids. "Strike!" he said happily. He then let out a force repulse disintegrating the last of the droids. "Shall we?" he said. The others came out. "I'm surprised to see you turn on you troops so easily." Said Aayla suspiciously. He shrugged "What can I say. I never liked those droids." He answered. "As long as he ain't going after us I'm fine with this." Said Bly Aayla nodded as they continued. But she never took her eyes off the sith.

Meanwhile…

Skywalker Ahsoka and Rex were on a gunship with three other clones. "We need to get there faster than this." Said Ahoska. Anakin nods. He then spots jet packing super battle droids and an idea comes to life. "Pilot opened the door." He ordered. "Sir are you sure?" asked the pilot. "Why else would I ask?" he replied. The pilot nods as the door slides open. Skywalker jumps onto the nearest super battle droids. H uses the force to guide it towards another droids. He then starts hoping from droid to droid destroying some as he went. Soon he reaches a hole in the ship's side and jumps into the ship. Ahsoka was back at the gunship. "If he can do it, so can I." She said as she repeated his actions. Soon she was by his side fighting. "What took you so long?" asked Skywalker as he slashed down droids. "It was long way here Sky-guy." She replied as he she deflected blaster bolts. The gunship came up to the hole and the four clones jump out. The unship left shortly after. The group held their position. Two clones were killed when they finally cleared out the droids. Anakin sensed three people coming their way. Aayla came running with Bly next her. But not far behind was Bloodfued. Anakin raised his blade ready to fight. "Stand down Skywalker it appear Bloodfued has temporarily decides to help us." Said Aayla. Anakin eyed the sith but reluctantly let it be. "Let's just get on the ship already." He said in annoyance at the fact he was forced to fight alongside his greatest enemy. The others nod. As they run for the escape ship an explosion went off rocking the entire ship. Bloodfued acted quick and force pushed them into the ship. Uses the force to close the door he turns around to shield himself form the flames with the force. Then a second explosion went off and it broke through his shield and sent him flying into the door. The last thing he saw was the door slide open and Anakin and Bly dragging him into the ship. Then he was engulfed in darkness.

**This chapter was strongly inspired by the Prologue level for Star-Wars the force unleashed 1 and the beginning of the clone war episode 'Jedi crash part 1'. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	15. Sith Crash

"Get us out of here!" ordered Aayla. The pilots hauled ass out of there.

In the med-bay…

Ahoska was Bloodfued's side assessing the damage. Bloodfued was torn up pretty bad. His pant had several holes burnt into them. the shin guards on his left boot was broken in half. Both his sleeves were burn up leaving on arm sleeveless and the other with a short sleeve. His right shoulder pad was blown clean off. His body armor was brunt and his cape was no more. In fact somehow the only piece of clothing no ruined was his hood. His body was in no better shape. He had burn marks on his skin and it appears he had lost a tooth. His shoulder was dislocated. He even had a piece of metal sticking out of his inner thigh! "hold him down while I get that piece of debris out of his leg." Said the medical droid. Ahoska nod sand holds him down. Bloodfued stirred and woke up. He felt pain every were and he had no idea where he was or what was happening. And to top it off the scorch mark were keeping him from healing at his usual speed. All he knew was he was in deep shit. "Stay still." Said Ahsoka. The sith was going to say something when the droid yanked the metal out of his leg. Pain exploded in leg and his mind went blank from the intense pain. Ahoska had trouble holding him down before he passed out. She sighed as Skywalker came in. He looked at the unconscious sith. "He risked his life to save us." He said. Ahsoka nodded. "Snips we need you in the control room." He informed. "You don't me. But Bloodfued does." She protested. "Ahsoka he'll be fine." He said. Ahsoka looked down. He was right and she knew it. She followed him to the control room after taking one last look at the sith. "So what's going on?" asked Ahoska. "When we were hit and now the navigation is screwed up. In short we're going to crash into a star if we don't fix this." He said as they ran. Ahoska was speechless as her eyes widen. When the entered the ship they saw Rex was working on the circuits and Bly was attempting to fix the navigations. "The navigations are gone!" growled Bly angrily. "We can shut off power and turn it back on. It should reset the systems." Suggested Skywalker. "But that would shut of Bloodfued's life support!" protested Ahsoka. "We have to do it Ahsoka. If not, all of us are going to die," Secura said grimly. Ahsoka sighed and took the pilot's chair while Skywalker worked on the controls in the back of the cockpit. "Power off... Now," he said. The power began to shut down, the auxiliary power the only thing keeping the ship going. "Prepare to shut it down on my mark. Three... Two... One... Now!" Ahsoka yelled. Skywalker hit the auxiliary power, the ship shutting down completely. The ship blasted out of hyperspace, a large bright star in front of them. Ahsoka began to turn the ship as the others were bombarded by the star's gravity. Secura, Skywalker, and Rex were all knocked against the back wall, leaving them unable to reach the auxiliary power switch. As the star grew closer, Secura and Skywalker both extended their hands. The auxiliary power switch flipped up, everyone falling to the floor as the gravity was re-engaged. Ahsoka reacted quickly, going around the star and using its gravity as a slingshot. The ship flew past the star, a planet becoming visible in the window. "Well, we had to hit something," Ahsoka muttered as the ship descended towards the atmosphere. Entering the atmosphere was rocky, to say the least. The ship began bucking from the turbulence. There was a sickening lurch as one of the engines flew off. "Well, this is gonna be painful," Skywalker said as the ship prepared to (crash) land.

With the sith…..

Bloodfued was seeing more visions in his sleep.

Dream state…

"_You brought this on yourself. When you betrayed me." Said Sidious as Bloodfued held the Rachel girl from before._

_That Bow guy was fending of droids. "go I'll handle em!" he yelled you Bloodfued. He turned away just in time to miss Bow being shot in the chest._

Bloodfued sent out a force repulse destroying everything in the room. The walls, droid, and his life support. He clothed his chest in pain. "It is not my freaking day is it." He muttered as he fought not to pass out.

The ship hit the ground hard. And that pretty much sums it up. But to the people in the cockpit, it seemed more than that. They felt every bump, every jump, fearing that the ship could explode and kill them any second. After about a minute, the ship stopped moving, and everyone quickly began climbing out. (Well all accept the pilots who had died in the crash). Ahsoka and Anakin raced to help Bloodfued. But the ship had caved in cutting them off form the medical bay. The two quickly cut a hole and going to see Bloodfued stumbling around trying to stand. The two help him stand by slinging his arms over their shoulders and carry him out. They blows hole in the side of the ship with the force and drag Bloodfued out. They lay him on his back. "Nice landing you guys." He said. "You can thank snips for that." Said Skywalker. "Like you could have done better Sky-Guy." She retorted. "Hay!, how about in stayed of arguing about who's the better pilot you talk about how next time you use the force to land this dam softly? Just a suggestion." Said the sith. Ahsoka, Skywalker and Secura looked at each other with embarrassed looks. Bloodfued smiled as he closed his eyes. He didn't move. Ahsoka put her ear to his chest. She heard a faint heartbeat.

Later…..

They had a fire going before long and had managed to build a makeshift tent. Ahsoka was in the tent, where Aayla was treating Bloodfued. "He doesn't have much time. His resilience can only help him so much. We have to find help tonight," Secura told the young Padawan. Skywalker walked up in time to hear her say that. "Okay, me and Rex can head north. You can take Bly and head south, while Ahsoka guards Bloodfued here," Skywalker told Secura. The Twi'Lek shook her head and said "No. We must all move tonight. It's the only way to get back in time." "We can't all leave him!" Ahsoka protested. Skywalker backed her up, saying "He'll be defenseless. We can't let him die.". "We cannot move him. We will leave him behind with Rex while the rest of us look for help. That is the way it must be. The Force will decide if he lives or dies," Secura told them. Ahsoka and nod. "let the force decide she say." Mumbled Bloodfued startling them. He tried to get up but failed. "General stay calm." Said Aayla. "How can I stay calm when You just said let the force decide if I live or die." He said. "Don't worry the odds are in your favor. We'll be back in time to save your ass again." Said Skywalker. Bloodfued chuckled. "Hope so." He said as he passed out once more. The Jedi sighed. "We must hurry. There's not much time to waste" Secura said. Bly then ran up, saying "General. I found something." Ahsoka, Skywalker, and Secura turned to see Bly holding what appeared to be a piece of wood. But when Secura held it, she saw carvings on it. Including one of a tree. "Someone was looking for giant trees," Skywalker noted, putting the tablet in Ahsoka's backpack. Ahsoka turned to Bloodfued and knelt by his feet, saying "Hang in there."

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to him," Rex said. Ahsoka gave him a look, and he added "I promise not to shoot, maim, or injure him in any way."

Ahsoka nodded and headed for the search party. The three Jedi and three clone troopers headed out, running as fast as they can. They didn't have time to waste.  
>_<p>

A while later, the group fell into a heavy trot, the three Jedi out in front. "I sense your worry for Bloodfued." Secura said to Ahsoka. The Padawan lowered her head, as if she were ashamed of that fact. "I know he's the enemy, and he's killed people, but I can't help but feel that he can be on our side," Ahsoka said, trying to explain her reasoning. "I understand, Ahsoka. I, too, knew a dark warrior who I thought could become a Jedi again. And soon, he did," Secura said, remembering her old master. Skywalker knew what she was talking about. He had heard of Quinlan Vos. "But I realized something. I could not risk thousands of souls just to save one," Secura added. Ahsoka thought about that for a few seconds. "Maybe. Doesn't mean I can't try," Ahsoka said confidently. Secura glanced at Skywalker, who shrugged in humor. Secura shook her head and rolled her eyes. Those two were very much alike. Secura then wondered how Bloodfued was faring.  
>_<p>

It was now nightfall, and Rex sat next to the campfire, his helmet next to him and his weapon on his lap. Every now and then he would look behind him and check on Bloodfued. Every now and then, the combination strained breathing and snoring would be interrupted by mumbling. Rex heard things like "Father", "Dooku", and "Kashyyyk". Rex shook his head, trying to stay awake. Then he heard some of the tall grass rustling. He immediately put his helmet on and grabbed his blaster, ready for anything. He stood up and walked backwards toward Bloodfued, checking on the Sith Lord. Still unconscious. No mumbling this time just a sleeping Bloodfued. "Sometimes I hate this job," Rex muttered as he began pacing, his trigger finger at attention.

Ahsoka sighed in relief as the giant trees came into view. The small group cautiously advanced towards the trees. "I don't sense anybody." Said Skywalker. Bly shook his head. "No signs of life nearby either" he added. The Jedi heard a rustling from the trees. The three look up to see a large object come flying down towards Bly. "Watch out!" yelled Aayla as she tackled him out of the way. The giant seed pod crashed only a foot away from them. Two more came down. Soon everyone was dodging for their lives. "Udner the tree!" said Skywalker. Everyone ran for the trees. Soon they were safe. "Well now we know why this place is deserted." Said Skywalker dryly. "You'd have to be crazy to stay here!" he added. "But someone seems to have found a use for them," Secura said. Ahsoka and Skywalker turned and saw what looked like a trail made from dragging these giant seed pods. "Well, let's go," Skywalker said as he took off running. Ahsoka and Secura looked at each other, a sense of amusement on their faces. Then they followed the eager Jedi, the clones right behind them.

Meanwhile…

Rex was sitting by the fire dozing off a bit. A rustling in the bushes got his attention. He raised his blaster. He didn't see a thing so he let it be. He heard footsteps behind him. He spun around to see Bloodfued clutching his chest and standing up. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Get up there's something here." He said. "How you know." Asked Rex standing up. "I can sense em." He replied. As if on cue a bird like creature came running form the high grass. Bloodfued slashed it across the face. The creature landed on its side. Bloodfued stomped on its head finishing it. Another running and Rex shot it in eyes dropping it. Another pounced on Rex. Bloodfued yanked it off of his and stabbed the creature in its chest. They stopped coming at them. For the mean time that is. "What where those things." Asked Rex. "I think they're called Mastif phalones." He answered "big birds aren't they joked before he began to fall forward. Rex caught the Sith. He grunts in annoyance. "I think I like it better when he was trying to kill me." He muttered as he put him down back in the tent.

With the others….

They were having Mastif phalone problems of their own. Aayla struck down an incoming beast. Ahoska jumped over one and threw her blade into its head. Anakin grabbed one with the force and threw it into another. Bly and the other clone were shooting some Mastif phalones. One of them got a hold of the other clone and bit into his necks and shook hard. Bly shot the thing. It seemed to be the last of them for now. "Flash is dead." Said Bly. "These are Mastif phalones. We must be on the planet Maridun." Reported Aayla. "We have to keep moving. Every second is too valuable to waist." Said Anakin. The others nod in agreement and they all continue to follow the path.

Later…

The sun was beginning to rise when they found civilization. It looked like a village made from the seed pods they had just avoided. "Pod central," Skywalker noted. The four walked down the hill toward the village. The village was populated by small creatures with large yellow eyes and tails. The locals didn't look too happy to see armed visitors entering their village. One of the villagers walked forward. This one was obviously the oldest here, as he had a large beard and walked with a cane. He reminded Ahsoka a little bit of master Yoda. "What have you come here for?" the old one asked. He had a bit of an accent, Ahsoka noted. "We are Jedi. Peacekeepers. Our ship has crashed, and we need medical help," Secura said. "Peacekeepers? Violence only breeds violence, Jedi. For instance, that weapon you carry," the old one said, pointing an accusatory finger at Secura's lightsaber. "We only use violence to fight for freedom," Ahsoka protested. "And freedom requires death? War?" the old one inquired. Skywalker and Secura looked at each other, unsure of what to say. "We came to this planet to get away from the destruction and violence of your war. Your arrival will only be our end," he continued. "Either way, we still need your help," Skywalker said, stepping forward. "I'm afraid I can't. For my people," the old creature said as he began walking away. "Please. Can't we have a few medical supplies? Our friend is dying!" Ahsoka pleaded. The old man stopped, and sighed. he waved his hand, and one of the locals walked forward. "I cannot let someone die on my watch. My son, Wag Too, is a healer. He will go with you to your friend. But only one Jedi can go," the old man said. "You don't trust us?" Skywalker asked. "We cannot afford someone kidnapping our only healer," the old one replied. Skywalker turned to Ahsoka and said "Snips. You go ahead, alright?" Ahsoka blinked in surprise, but nodded. "Take Bly with you. Extra support. And don't argue, you'll need help if the phalones attack again," Secura added, noticing Ahsoka about to argue. The Padawan nodded and began running in the direction they had come from. "We'll be back soon," Ahsoka called back. Wag Too jumped into the air and formed into a ball shape, rolling after Ahsoka with Bly right behind them. They ran through the grass and disappeared from sight.

At the camp….

Rex sitting in front of the tent eating phalone meat. It wasn't the worst thing in the universe when cooked. He heard something. He raised his blaster. Out jumped a phalone. He was about to shoot when a furball came out of the brush followed by Ahsoka and Bly. He smiled. Wag Too ran around the creature legs several times wrapping them up with rope. Wag Too came back to the others who helped him pulled on the rope. The rope tighten an the creature fell on its side. Ahsoka ran up to it. She raised her blade. "No!" Wag Too cried she stopped. Wag Too put his hand on the creature face. It's eyes closed. "he's out cold." Said Bly. "Yeah almost like our little 'friend' over there." added Rex gesturing to the sith. Ahsoka chuckled. She looked at said man. "Don't worry he's in good hands." Said Wag Too. Ahoska nods. "The guys better be thankful." Said Bly.

Later at the village…..

Bloodfued awoke to several furry creatures. "Uh…. I don't give autographs today. Sorry." He said. Ahsoka was in the hut also and chuckled. "You give autographs?" she replied. "Only on Fridays." He said. He tried to move one of his arms but he couldn't he looked down to see his arm in a make shift sling. "Well that's new." He said. "Don't worry. That healing of yours will kick in after the medicine heals those burn marks." said Wag Too. Bloodfued nodded. He put down his hood to see a little better. He saw there wasn't much to see. Ahoska was surprised by his appearance. She expect something much more vile looking to be under that hood. His hair was disarray. "We should go, so he can rest." Said Wag Too. Ahsoka nods as they leave. "Bye Bloodfued." She said. "Ahsoka." He said. She turned around. "The name's Drake." He said. Ahsoka's eyes' widened before she went outside. She looked up to see the sun setting. She sensed someone approaching, and turned to see Aayla Secura walking forward. "You did good today, Padawan. Our prisoner is alive and well," Secura praised, a small smile on her face. "I just hope he doesn't stay our prisoner. He can really help us," Ahsoka said. Secura nodded, saying "I know. I see that now. But remember, Ahsoka. Once you turn to the Dark Side, it always stays with you. Even if you turn back to the Jedi way." Ahsoka understood what she was saying, and added "You were right, Master Secura. If I had stayed behind, he might not be here now." Ahsoka then turned back to look at the sunset. "That may be. But I sense our troubles on this planet are not over," Secura said, watching the sunset with the Padawan. Ahsoka felt it too, but she didn't care at the moment. She just enjoyed the view, happy that she helped save a life.


	16. a battle for peace

**Here comes another installment of this story. Hope you enjoy.**

Ahsoka woke up early in the morning; she yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She stood up went outside her hut preparing for another day of Lurmen life. Sure they had only been there a day but still. But the three Jedi and two clones had decided to assist in the daily Lurmen chores. She saw Rex, Bly, Skywalker, and Aayla were already up. Bloodfued was still in his hut asleep. Rex was helping Lurmens carry baskets, and Aayla and Anakin were talking amongst themselves. Most likely about Bloodfued. Then Bly comes running up to the two Jedi masters. Their face became alarmed. Ahsoka walked up to them. "What's wrong?" she asked. "We got a separatist ship coming our way." Said Anakin gravely. Ahsoka's blood ran cold and her eyes widened. "Are you sure?" asked Ahsoka. Bly simply nodded. "Well then it's time to get to work isn't it?" Said a familiar voice. They all turned around to see Bloodfued with his hood down. "Good to see you up." Said Ahsoka. Bloodfued nods and said "Dooku always sends in a scouting party with big guns to a neutral planet. It gives him a tactical advantage. "He said. "Well we need to stop them. But that's obvious." Said Anakin as he looked into the distance. "Normally I'd take a hands on approach but, I don't think it's appropriate this time." Said Bloodfued. Ahsoka nods as she understands. "If we attack head on they'll call for back up. The Lurmens won't stand a chance!" she said. "Exactly." he said. We better decide quickly," Rex said as the ship landed a short distance from the village. "Maybe I can talk to them. Get them to leave," the sith suggested. "Then you'd have to go with them, and you're too valuable a prisoner," Secura protested. At that moment, the eldest leader of the Lurmen, Tee Watt Kaa, walked forward. "I should have known your enemies would follow you here!" he said angrily. "They would've come here anyway. They don't know we're here," Bloodfued protested. "And they must not find out. If they did, they would annihilate this village, us with it," Secura said. "You must leave and hide, before they find you," Kaa told them. "And what about you? The Separatists will try to take over your village," Skywalker told the diminutive leader. "If they do, then we will not fight them. We will remain neutral, no matter what," Kaa said as he turned to leave. "He is digging a deep grave for him and his people. Poor guy doesn't even know it either." Said Bloodfued as he put his hood up. "I hope your wrong." Commented Ahsoka. Bloodfued shrugs and walk towards his hut.

Later…..

Kaa left to greet the planet's new 'visitors', as the other prepared to leave. Wag Too helped Ahsoka pack her back pack with food and water. Skywalker, Rex and Bly helped secure an escape route. Bloodfued was searching around his hut and found what he was looking for. A canteen filled with blood. He put it up to his ear and shook it a little. "Nice. It's ain't a drop less from when I filled it." He said before he took a swig of it. Secura scowled as she felt as surge of anger. He killed a lot of people for that blood. And he just smile like it was a nice ice cold glass of water. What kind of man does that? Bloodfued picked up on her anger. "No need to get angry Jedi." Said Bloodfued. Aayla was about to protest about how Jedi did not get angry and how it was inhuman and vile to drink another's blood, when Skywalker came back in the hut. "Time to go." He said. The others nod and get and follow him. Bloodfued put his canteen on his belt as he followed them.

Meanwhile…..

Kaa walked up to the ship, a group of battle droids standing nearby a rather large Neimoidian."I am general Lok Durd," the Neimoidian said in a flamboyant fashion. "I am Tee Watt Kaa, of the Lurmen colony. How may I help you?" the Lurmen leader asked.

"You are now under the protection of the Separatist Alliance. You should consider you and your people lucky," Durd said as he walked forward, past Kaa. Kaa wanted to protest, but he had a suspicion the Separatist general wouldn't listen. Then Kaa heard the general say something that chilled his bones. "Ransack this place," the overweight Neimoidian commanded. The battle droids complied, walking into the village and causing mayhem. They knocked over a few huts, smashed canopies, broke baskets. And then they began opening fire. "Why are they attacking us?!" Wag Too asked in alarm. "Dooku's favorite tactic. Make the locals piss themselves. It's easier for him to take control." He said. Anakin scowled as he reached for his lightsabor. "Don't do it. If we're discovered they'll slaughter the Lermens." Said Aayla as she blocked his path by putting her arm in-front of him. Anakin calmed. But only slightly. "Don't worry that fat slob Durd will get what's coming." Said Bloodfued. Anakin nods. "Come one we just need to make it to the high grass and we're home free." Said Skywalker as he pointed to the vegetation. The other nod as they follow him to the high grass.

Later…..

The group had settled in a small clearing. Rex and Bly were setting up a fire as Ahsoka was eating an apple. Skywalker and Aayla were talking. Bloodfeud was jut leaning on a tree. "Wonder why Dooku sent a small unit here?" said Skywalker. "Maybe he knows the Lurmen won't fight back." Said Bloodfued. "I call it no pride." Said Rex. "More like no courage." Muttered Ahsoka. "Sometimes it takes courage to stick to one's belief's young one." Said Secura. Ahsoka nod in understanding. "Well my belief is we should get the hell of this planet. Unfortunately only one group has a shuttle." He said. "The separatist." Said Ahsoka. "Bingo." said Bloodfued. Bly stands up "This oughta be fun." He said. "How do we find em?" asked Skywalker. Bloodfued rubbed the back of his head, "That's a good question." He said. He felt a disturbance kin the force. He looked to the side to see a probe droid. He stuck his hand and grabbed the droid before it could escape. Everyone looked at the droid. "I handled its communications. See if you can get something out of it." He said. Anakin nodded and hacked the droids systems. A hologram popped up showing the separatist base camp. "There appears to be one of those giant trees next to the base." said Bly. "Good we can use that to spy on the separatist" said Aayla. Anakin nods toward Bloodfued who slams the droid into the ground wrecking it. "Now let's go, I want to get to Coruscant as soon as possible," Bloodfued. said happily as he headed in the direction of the base. "Is he joking?" Secura asked. "With him, you never know," Ahsoka said, smiling and marching after the Sith Lord.

At the separatist base…..

Soon they were all atop a death-tree. Bly was using binocular to zoom in on the droids. "Uh we may have miscalculated a little. " he said. "They appear to be heavily armed, great defensive and a lot of clankers." He reported. He then spotted something promising. "There's their shuttle. And our ticket of this planet." He said "Along with a tricked out tank." He added. Bloodfeud straightened up. "Let me see." He said, Bly handed him the binoculars. "They couldn't have built it. Its impossible." He muttered. "What is?" asked Skywalker. "The defoliator. It's supposed to be able to destroy all organic matter but leave droids without a scratch. When Dooku first told me he was actually putting it into construction I couldn't stop laughing. I mean I never thought they'd succeed." He informed gravely. The other had wide eyes. " Are you sure that is what it is?" asked Aayla. He nodded "They must be testing it. Why else would they bring the dam thing here?" he said. "Well, we'll need a closer look. Me and Rex'll check it out," Bly said as he and the Captain rappelled down to the ground. Bloodfued watched as two battle droids walked away from the base into a clearing. And that Rex and Bly were getting near their position. "oh crap." He muttered. "What's wrong?" asked Anakin. "I think they just got into the blast radius of the test zone. Anakin Straightened as a purple energy ball was shot in the air. The clones seemed to understand and hauled ass toward the tree. The energy ball crashed into the ground sent a fiery shock wave out. The flame chased the two clones down. They weren't going to make it. All of a sudden the two were lift up into the air and brought to the tree by some un-known force. Ahsoka and Aayla looked to see both Bloodfued and Skywalker with a hand out. They had saved the clones. "Nice reflexes." said Bloodfued. "No bad yourself. For a sith that is." said Skywalker with a smirk. When the clones climbed to the branch all looked at the torched area. Only the two droid were left. "This is horrible." Muttered Ahsoka. "it's about to get much worse." said Bloodfued. "He's right. They need to test the thing on live creature and now they had a village of Lurmen who won't resist." Said Aayla. " I thought Dooku had a shred of mercy." Said Skywalker darkly. "Well you thought wrong." said Bloodfued. He suddenly thought back to his father. He felt a surge of raw anger. Aayla picked up his anger. "Don't give into anger general. We don't need that right now." She said. He nodded and calmed down. "we have to help the Lurmen," Secura added. "Alright. First we cut the droids' communications back at their base and cripple them. Then we take that shuttle and help out the Lurmen," Skywalker told them. They nodded and began planning.

Later…..

Night had fallen on the planet. Three droids stood guard in front of the only door to the camp. A dark figure appear from the brush. "Who goes there?!" said one. No answer. "I said ,who goes there?!" it called out. An inhuman growl was heard scaring them. "Um who go." Began the droid before it's head was crushed into a ball. "Now do you recognize me you useless pieces of scrap?" growled Bloodfued angrily. He had a young Tagrota girl with him. She had a look of both misery and embarrassment on her face and she had hands binded with vines. "Yes general!" said the remaining two droids in unison. "let me in. I want to interrogate this Jedi scum." He said. The doors almost immediately opened for the general. He kicked Ahsoka forward; she looks back in annoyance as she walks forward. The last two droids turn around to be jumped by two figures and have their head torn of. Bly and Rex dropped the droid head. There were no longer guards at the front door.

At the communications tower…..

Six droids were in the communication tower. Suddenly Bloodfued comes in with his prisoner. "Can I get some help finding the prisoner cells?" he asked. A droid walked up to him. Ahsoka shot up and sliced it half with her blade. "Oops I guess she broke free." Said Bloodfued as he shock four droids. They jump from the shock and drop. Ahsoka throws her blade at the last droid. " Work." Said Blodfued. "You too. By the way." She replied before she hit him in the back of the head with his lightsabor hilt. "Ow! What the hell!" he said as he rubbed his head. "Don't be so rough next time." She said annoyed. "Women." He muttered as they put the communications tower out of business permanently. In the distance a pair of blue lightsabor cut down the last of the guards on the high platforms.

Later….

The six heroes met up outside the shuttle. "I can't believe this actually worked.' Said Bloodfued. Aayla nodded. "Good work this mission went off without a hitch." She said. "Look what we found." Said Rex as he and Bly came up to them with shield generators. Luckily they had hover technology so none would have to carry a thing. The Jedi smiled. Soon they had the shield generators loaded on the ship. Bloodfued and Skywalker took the controls on the ship as they took off.

Later at the Lurmen village….

It was morning in the Lurmen village when a ship appeared and landed nearby. The shuttle's rear doors opened, and out walked the six heroes from before. "What are you doing here? Your presence will put us in danger!" Kaa protested. "Little too late for that. The Separatists are on their way. Ready to incinerate this village," Bloodfued said out loud, so all the Lurmen could hear him. "If that is the way it must be, then very well. We will not abandon our homes," Kaa said stubbornly. Ahsoka and Bloodfued. sighed in exasperation. "Well, let's get to work," Skywalker said, heading back to the ship to get the shield generators.

Later….

Just as Skywalker and Rex finished setting up the generator Bloodfued saw the enemy on the horizon. "Ahsoka, Skywalker set up a barricade." said Aayla. The two nod before using the force they used giant seed pods to form a barricade. It wasn't flawless. But it was something. Aayla turned to give orders to Bloodfued but he wasn't there. She turned around to see him running full speed toward the enemy forces. Her eyes widened. "No. What is he thinking!?" she whispered.

With Durd…..

Durd was fantasizing about a promotion when the battle droid lieutenant came up to him. "Sir a life form is approaching form the village." It said. "Is it that old fool again?" Durd asked. The droid shook it's head. "No sir it's… Lord Bloodfued." said the droid. Durd shot up "Bloodfued? Here?!" he said. He had met the general before and was terrified of him. The dark figure reached them and it really was Bloodfued. "Um, uh... Hello, um, Lord Bloodfued. We were, um, about to test our defoliator. We finally have it working right," Durd said nervously. "But I won't allow it," Bloodfued growled. "Well, it's just, uh... Count Dooku's orders, sir," Durd said, smiling sheepishly. "Then get Dooku on the comm, _NOW_," Bloodfed said dangerously. Durd nodded and activated the communicator on the tank, an image of Dooku appearing in front of Bloodfued. "I had a feeling your death was too good to be true." said Dooku. "Kiss my ass. Shut down this test." He said angrily. Dooku gave a cruel smile. "Just one problem: I know you surrendered to the Jedi. They're probably with you right now, protecting these colonists. You have seceded from the Separatists. You betrayed us." Dooku paused, and then continued speaking. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. This isn't your first betrayal," he said. Bloodfued cocked his head in confusion and said "What do you mean?" Dooku ignored him, turning to Lok Durd. "General kill this animal and you can expect a substantial raise along with your Promotion." said Dooku with a smile. "A raise and a promotion." Said Durd as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "All troops kill Bloofued." he ordered. In that moment the tanks began to fire on the sith. "SHIT!" he said as he dodged the blast with ease. He ran back to the village. "What happened?" asked Skywalker. "I kinda got fired." Said the ex-sith lord. The others nodded. "What about the Lurmen?" Bloodfued then asked, turning serious. "They can't help us. They have to respect the code they were raised by," Skywalker responded. Bloodfued shook his head in exasperation.

Meanwhile…..

Lok Durd saw that the defoliator was ready. "Hello raise. Fire!" he yelled. The defoliator fired its first missile, the projectile flying into the air.

With the six heroes…

"They firing the defoliator! Shields up." said Aayla. Rex and Bly got the shields up. As the shield surrounded the village in seconds the missile crashed into the ground and the shockwave of fire and death raced their way. They all stiffened as it hit the shields. Time slowed as the shields took the hit. They held. "Now they're gonna have to come and fight us face-to-face," Skywalker said, pulling his lightsaber off his belt. The others followed suit as Lok Durd sent out the first wave of battle droids. "That's a lot of clankers," Ahsoka said. "The more the merrier," Bloodfued responded as he charged out of the protection of the shield. "Joking, skilled, and eager for battle. He reminds me a lot of you, Skywalker," Secura noted. Skywalker was about to deny it, but he knew she was right. "Let's get out there people." Siad Bloodfued as he charged out to face the droids. The others followed. The four Jedi stood waiting as the droids neared the. Soon the charged toward the wave of droids. Ahsoka and Aayla had agile and smooth fighting styles. He hopped over and and sliced the droid. They never stayed in one spot for any longer it took them to slice a droid. Anakin was more brute. Running and hacking at every droid using his superior skill. And Bloodfued…. Was wild to say the least. They all had something in common though. Their attack were fluent and went into the next for maximum destruction. Soon the first wave was no more.

Meanwhile…..

"The first wave has been destroyed sir." said the battle droid lieutenant to Lok Durd. "Send in squads three and four!" he ordered annoyed and angry that the Jedi and Bloodfued were still alive.

With the others…

"That was easy." said Ahsoka. "Warm ups always are." Said Bloodfued. The approaching droids opened fire, and within seconds, the group was overrun. "We need to split up! Two of us protect the village, the other two get the weapon!" Bloodfued yelled. The others nodded their heads. The droids were beginning to sneak past them. To the village. Bly and Rex were trying to hold the droids off, but they weren't faring too well. "Retreat!" Bly ordered. He and Rex ran through the shield, back into the village. Skywalker and Secura charged forward towards the weapon, while Bloodfued and Ahsoka ran for the village. Bly and Rex jumped over the pods to escape the oncoming battle droids, who proceeded to blast their way through the barrier. When they broke through, Bly and Rex crouched down, opening fire once more. One of the battle droids then managed to destroy a shield generator. Luckily, Bloodfued and Ahsoka appeared, slicing through the droid offense. They both charged the droids, using their own styles to take down the clankers. But it wasn't enough, as even more battle droids began showing up. They all fired at the last shield generator, which was destroyed. The light blue dome that had protected the village dispersed within seconds, leaving the Lurmen defenseless.

With Durd….

"Their shields are down fire!" said Durd. "Uh sir." said a droid as he pointed to two incoming life forms. One a male human and the other a Twi'Lek female. "Kill them!" he said. But it was of no use. The Jedi were dodging the lasers as easily as Bloodfued. The got close and started slicing apart of the droids on the tanks. They then both converged on the defoliator. Anakin picked the last droid up and pulled into a slash. He and Aayla then proceeded to destroy the machine. Durd jumped of his tank and tried to run. He was picked up some unknown force. He looks back to see Skywalker with his arm stretched out and a smug smile plastered on his face. He was holding Durd with force grip. "There goes my raise and my promotion" said Durd as he looked down at the ground miserably.

Meanwhile…..

Back in the village, Bloodfued and Ahsoka were doing their best to finish off the battle droids. But there were just too many. Until Wag Too and a few Lurmen decided to make a stand. "I forbid you to fight in this battle!" Kaa yelled at his son. "They're destroying our home, father. We need to defend ourselves! We have to do this!" Wag Too snapped at his father as he and a few other Lurmen marched toward the battle. Ahsoka and Bloodfued watched as the Lurmen charged in, using their agility to string some vines around the battle droids' legs. "Get ready," Bloodfued said to Ahsoka. The Lurmen fighters wrapped around most of the droids, and then they pulled. The droids were all tangled and fell over, leaving them completely defenseless. Ahsoka easily ran around them, slicing their heads off with minimal effort. Only 13 droids remain Bloodfued grabbed the droids with the force and smashed them into each other. "You think you can be good now?" asked Ahsoka with a smug grin. "Maybe." Was Bloodfued's reply.

Later….

A short while later, Rex and Bly were securing Durd on the shuttle. Secura was talking with Kaa, while Ahsoka, Bloodfued, and Skywalker were talking about what was going to happen when they got back to Coruscant. Their discussion was interrupted when Wag Too walked over. "Thank you for saving our village," he said to them, smiling. "Well, we couldn't have done it without your help," Bloodfued said modestly. "He's right," Ahsoka agreed. Wag Too then looked behind them. They turned to see Secura approaching with Tee Watt Kaa. "I guess we do owe you thanks," Kaa said, somewhat grudgingly. "But I must wonder. At what cost?" he added, looking up to see the Republic cruisers flying overhead.

In the shuttle…

Soon, the heroes were in the shuttle, and flying up towards one of the cruisers. "Well, I think we all learned a lesson from all this," Secura said. "That no one's above a second chance?" Ahsoka suggested. Skywalker shook his head, saying "No, it's that we must sometimes fight for what should be ours.", Bloodfued looked back and forth between them and said "I was thinking something like 'Never let a woman fly the ship'.", Ahsoka and Aayla both raised a eyebrow at this before Ahsoka playfully punched him on the shoulder. The other men laughed at this joke. Bloodfued smiled at his own joke. He was happy. Witch hadn't happened in a long while. But soon it would be gone. Because soon he'd have to face politics. And Politic could literally bore him to death.


	17. Welcome to the Republic

_A new friend can come the most unlikely of places_

Bloodfued sat outside the Chancellor's. It was nice and quiet. He was bored out of his mind though. But here was familiar face across from him. Luminara Unduli had sat across from him a while ago. "it's good to see you changed your mind on being a Jedi." She said. "Yeah. Just hope the council will accept a former sith. Even after everything I've done." He said "Don't worry the council knows how you help the Lurmen colony. And one good deed is worth more than all the bad deeds ." she said. He nodded. He spotted her padawan next to her. Barris Offee and she looked as if she was going to have a heart attack. "What's with her?" he asked as he leaned forward. Luminara sighed "You have a reputation that has struck fear into Padawans, younglings and even full fledge Jedi." She said. He nodded. He suddenly felt quick spell of guilt. Luminara picked this up "Don't worry it can be fixed." She reassured. He nodded. The door to the chancellor's office open to reveal Ahsoka. "He'll see you now." She said. Bloodfued nodded before he walked in.

Inside the office…..

Luminara followed him in and Barris stayed in the hall way. All eyes were on him. There was so many people. Around the room were multiple figures Bloodfued knew all-too-well. Jedi Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Aayla Secura, and Kit Fisto were spread out around the room. Anakin Skywalker was there too, of course. In seats nearby were Senators Padme Amidala, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and Garm Bel Iblis. Also there was that gold protocol droid he had shocked on the _Malevolence _and the two clone troopers from Maridun. Rex and Bly. 'Oh goody every one I've tried to kill and then some.' He thought. "Ah general. Good to finally meet you." Said Palpateen. "Honestly I thought the day we meet it would be under quite different pretenses." said Bloodfued. Palpateen chuckled "Please sit." He said. Bloodfued sat before he asked "So what's with the meeting?". Then Yoda stepped forward. Bloodfued looked at him, as did the Chancellor. "This boy... Gifted with the Force he is. Made your decision, have you?" the small Master asked the Chancellor. Bloodfued had no idea what they were talking about until the Chancellor nodded and turned to him. "General Bloodfued. As you may have noticed, most of the people in this room are people you have fought against. They've all been summoned here to discuss your future, and we've come to a decision," the Chancellor said. Mace Windu walked forward this time and spoke. "We believe in the promise of redemption. You have shown us many times that the Dark Side has not completely taken you over," he told the former Sith Lord. "Okay. Where is this going?" Bloodfued asked. The Chancellor finished with "If you are willing, the Jedi would like to take you in and make you a member of the Jedi Order." Bloodfued ears were ringing. Did he really mean that? Did the Jedi really want him in their Order? The Chancellor was allowing this? Bloodfued mind was spinning with questions and scenarios. "Thank you. But there's something I have to ask." was what he said when he came back to reality "What is that?" Palpateen. "I want know if they can help gather info on my family." He said. The Jedi looked at him. He told them of his dream and of his encounter in the hut. "Hmm we'll look into it and do our best to help you." said Obi-wan. Bloodfued nodded. "Does this mean you accept Bloodfued?" asked Palpateen. "of course. But one last thing. The name ain't Bloodfued. It's Drake." He said. It seemed that all but Palpateen and Ahsoka were surprised by this. "Well then Drake. Welcome to the Republic." Declared Palpateen as he extended his hand. Drake shook his. "Thanks." He said.

Later…

The room had cleared. All the Jedi and senators had welcomed him to the Republic and the Jedi. "This was a warmer reception than I thought." said Drake. Skywalker chuckled "Didn't think you'd be nervous." He said. "Neither did I. until we reached this planet." He said. "So... What happens now?" he asked. "That's for the Council to decide. They are your Masters now," Secura told him. "I guess that makes the three of you my superiors," Drake said, referring to Skywalker, Secura, and Luminara. "I guess it does," Skywalker said, smirking. Galen sighed in annoyance. The Jedi laughed. Soon Drake joined in. It was a glorious day indeed.


	18. Light versus Dark

**Welcome to the epic conclusion of this story. And there will be a special announcement later. Enjoy.**

_New beginnings are always for the best_

Drake was in his new armor.(he had a chest guard and right shoulder pad and gauntlets that are just like Rahm Kota's left shoulder pad , chest guard and gauntlets from the force unleashed two. His left shoulder pad is just like the one Starkiller's clone wears when you use the arena combat gear except its bronze. Has the same pans and boots that Ra's Al Ghul wears in 'Batman: Arkahm City' except the pants are black.). He looked at his half finger gloves that were a part of his gauntlet. He then look at the Republic symbol on his right shoulder pad. All his armor was Platinum in color except his left shoulder pad with was bronze alongside with part of his boots witch were bronze and Platinum in color. 'Nice armor.' He thought. 'Very nice' he thought a he took notice of how comfortable and flexible it was. This was way better than his old armor. He decided to hit the bed. He went to his new room. And what he saw surprised him It was his old coffin. "We got this from your home after you were captured. I didn't see a bed so I guess you slept in this. Hope I was right. From Kit Fisto. P.s. Welcome to the republic' Drake smiled. He lays down in his coffin. "You were right in deed." He muttered as he fell asleep.

Dream state….

He was in total darkness. He looked around. "Hell my son." Said a voice. Drake blinked, and now he was on the front steps of the Jedi Temple. "Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice behind him said. Drake turned, and saw the hooded man. Drake found himself stunned, unable to speak. The man smiled and stepped forward lightly. "I know you must be confused now. But I think it's about time we had a father-son talk," the man explained, looking Drake in the eye. Drake could only nod, and the man motioned for Galen to follow him. As they walked down the hallway, the man said "I suppose I should fully introduce myself. My name is Brutus Eclipse. And yours is Drake Eclipse." , he lets Drake take this in. "I suppose I shall stat from the beginning. When I was born I was just like the rest of our race. I had all of the physical features. Except one. I had no claws." He said as he showed his clawless hand. "They thought it was a birth defect. Until I discovered I could use the force. I was one the most powerful of us. And to doctors. I was a medical marvel. I learned half of my skills with a blade by training with the Sicarii. The assassins of our people. But I still knew nothing of my gift or how to use it. That was when we heard of the Jedi an the sith. My parents had sent me to the Jedi Temple to train. I had to keep my need to feed on blood secret. Hopefully you won't. Anyways for years I spent fighting for the Jedi. I was care free and reckless. Not much unlike you. That all changed when I met you mother. At first we were rivals as we trained in the way of the Sicarii. But I guessed it slowly became love. And when I came back to my home to visit my family. We were married. Thought it was forbidden I did not care. We ran away to Kashyyk. I had made friends with one of the generals. And he allowed us to live there. We were happy." He said. Drake snapped to his senses "What happened to her." He asked. Brutus stopped as did Drake. "She came down with a fatal illness. She died shortly after giving birth to you." He said before they began to walk again. Drake nodded solemnly. "You and I were together ever since. Until he came." Brutus said. Drake nodded feeling hatred for Dooku. Brutus put a hand on his shoulder calming him. "What about those people I see. Rachel and Bow?" he asked. "Rachel you lost to Sidious after you made him very angry. And bow died shortly after trying to save you. The rest you will have to figure out for yourself. As well as the rest of your past." He said. Drake nodded as he understood. "Plus were would all the fun be if you just told me?" he joked. Brutus chuckled "You truly are an Eclipse." He said with a smile as they reached a large door. Drake looked up at it. "whoa." he said. "This lies your final trial. If you pass you'll be able to take the path of a full-fledged Jedi." said Brutus. Drake nodded. "Good luck my son." said Brutus before he embrace his son in a warm hug. Drake returned the hug. The broke apart. Drake opened the door with the force and entered the room.

Inside….

I side it was dimly lit and a mist blanketed the area. It slightly hindered Drake's sight. Drake's eyes widened as the figure emerged from the mist, He had a black and red hooded cape. He had bronze armor and a chrome shoulder pad. His hands were clawed... Drake was looking at himself as Bloodfued! He then noticed he could not see Bloodfued's face. "You seem surprise. Did you really think I would let you become a Jedi?" he growled smugly. "I had my fingers crossed." said Drake sarcastically. "Good to see your still fun enough to know how banter." said Bloodfued as he got into a fighting stance. Drake got into a fighting stance as well. Drake then notices they were no longer on solid ground. It was a floating circular plat from that had pillar supporting it. There were also pillar around the place. Bloodfued sent out lighting toward Drake who absorbed it into his hand and sent it back at Bloodfued twice as strong. Bloodfued dodged and slashed five times in rapid succession. Drake dodged each time and slashed at him twice. Bloodfued dodged every time. Bloodfued unleashed a massive force repulse. Drake blocked the force but it sent him flying. Drake regains his stamina and dodges several slashes from Bloodfued. Drake swipes his claws three times before he goes for a leg sweep. Bloodfued dodges and jumps over the leg sweep. He stabs down and Drake dodges. Drake sends out a force push and it sends Bloodfued on his back. Bloodfued recovers sends lighting Drake's way. Drake blocks with the force. Drake dashes toward Bloodfued who meets him in the middle. Bloodfued slashes at Drake several times who was barely able dodge. He slashed at Bloodfued and nicked him on the arm. They then locked hands in in a fight over control. Bloodfued slipped under and was behind Drake. He jumps up and kicks him with both feet sending him stumbling. Drake recovers in time to dodged several swipe of Bloodfued's claws. But the last slashed him across the face. He healed and slash Bloodfued across the chest. Bloodfued went for a low blow but Drake dodged and slashed at him. But he only got his hood. When he turns around Drake was shocked and terrified of what he saw. The man he saw was different then his. His skin was yellowish in color and his ears wear pointed sharply. He was bald and had red eyes. He had a bat 's nose and his jaws were slightly un even with the rest of his face almost like the stuck out. Bloodfued ripped his top apart since it was damaged. He was more ripped than Drake was. Hi skin was all the same color and his claws became black and talon like. Bloodfued growled his challenge before he attacked. He slashed at Drake who dodged. Drake jumped up landing on a floating sideways column. "Coward!" spat Bloodfued in a combination of both Drake's voice and an inhuman voice. Drake force pushed him into another. He shot out for lighting. Bloodfued jumped up and landed on of the columns on the platform. He picked up the two biggest columns with force grip. He threw one at Drake. Drake jump into the air. Bloodfued the next one certain Drake could not escape. Drake while still in the air sopped the column in midair with the force and threw it back at Bloodfued. Bloodfued was nailed strait in the chest and sent crashing into the arena. Bloodfued stands up with a little difficulty. Drake then charged both his hand with lighting before he slammed both fists into the ground sending out a force shock wave that also had electricity in it. When it connected with Bloodfued he first felt the electricity before he was hit with bone crushing force. He was on his back. Drake stood over him he stabbed down. Bloodfued then redirects his stabs next to his head and punches Drake in the face. He then kicks Drake off him and off the platform. Drake land on a column. Hard. He springs up as he thinks 'really thought that was going to work.'. Soon he was dodging extremely powerful lighting shots form Bloodfued. Each one would mean death if it connected. Bloodfued then threw more columns at Drake. Drake ran up the columns before he force jumped into the air. Drake slashes. He lands with his arms in an 'x' over his chest. At first it appear as if the just passed one another with and nothing happened. But Bloodfued did not move. Soon blood began to trickle out of his mouth. A ring of blood formed around Bloodfued's neck. Soon Bloodfued's head slowly rolled of his shoulders. It bounced of the platform into the abyss. Soon Bloodfued's headless body fell to its knees before following the head into the bottomless abyss. He smirked before giving a victory growl. Soon he was on the other side of the door. He looked down at his hand feeling something different. What he saw terrified him. His hand had yellow skin and black talon like claws. H=It was the hand of Bloodfued. He flexed the fingers as he heard Bloodfued's voice calmly say "You will never escape me.". He Blinked once and saw his hand was back to normal.

Dream state over…..

Drake woke up breathing heavy. But soon he was smiling. He had defeated his dark side. There was a knock his door. "Drake the council want you to start learning the rules of the Jedi." Said the voice of Ahsoka. "I'm coming." he replied. He gets up and walks out the door. He sees a smiling Ahsoka. "Care to lead me to the learning area?" he asked with a smirk. "Yeah. And it's good to have you in the Republic." She answered as she began to lead him. He nodded as he followed her. "Thanks. And its good to be here." He said cheerfully. The days of Bloodfued had come to a long needed end. And the days of Drake Eclipse had begun.

The end. For now.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this story. And yes there will be a sequel. I have a lot of great plans for the sequel. Only problem with the flow of ideas. I can't think of a title. That's where you come in. If you have an idea for the title of the sequel please leave it in the reviews. And if you can't think of one right away pm me. Thanks you guys see you when the sequel comes up.**


End file.
